The Hangover
by Ambrosia Rush
Summary: A hard case leads the team to a night of drinking. The next morning they try to piece the night together but there is a complication in the form of high grade military explosives they some how acquired during the night M to be safe, Densi &Nallen pairings
1. Please Tell Me This Is Henna!

**Inspired by the movie The Hangover and of course NCIS: LA**

**Let me know what you guys think!**

.

.

Callen groaned as he awoke. His entire body ached and his head indicated that he quite possibly had the worse hangover of his life. Worst part? He didn't even remember drinking. The entire night was a black out. His eyes opened but his vision was shot to hell his nose hurt, and he realized why when he went to rub his eyes. "Glasses?" he whispered taking them off his face his vision returning to clarity. He studied them. "Eric's," he noted to himself.

He tried to sit up when he realized he had a pair of arms wrapped around his waist and was being spooned. The arms tightened, at the same time Callen felt something pressing to his thigh, "Kensi?" Callen knew the voice and he quickly jumped out of bed.

"Deeks!" The blond detective groaned, rolled over on to his stomach and snuggled into the pillow, that was when Callen took notice of Deeks's arm. A large bandage covered it but Callen didn't have it in him to wonder why at the moment. Callen was just grateful that they were at least both clad in boxer shorts.

Deeks opened his eyes but took a moment before looking up at Callen, then the pillow, and then Callen who was trying very hard to hide the morning 'reaction.' Deeks seemed startled by the realization that he wasn't in his own bed, instead in a bedroom with his Senior Agent in Charge and jumped up looking around. Then looking down he put both hands in front of his boxers and kind of turned away. "We are never going to talk about this," Deeks said sternly.

"Agreed." Callen countered looking at the floor for his pants. "Where are we?"

Deeks looked out the window and studied the area, he knew it well. "A hotel in Downtown LA; and I don't know how we afforded the penthouse but I guarantee you we're in it." Deeks grabbed a sheet from the bed and created a toga not exactly feeling comfortable practically naked in front of the his in field boss. "Wait... Oh no. Hetty is going to kill me." Not caring about the morning awkwardness between men he looked at Callen, "I still had that unlimited black card from our last case. It's the only way any of us could have afforded this room. Oh my god. I'm dead."

"We don't know that. In fact, I don't remember a damned thing." This worried Callen more than he cared to admit. Focussing he did a bit of prioritising: bathroom, clothing, and then what the hell happened. He walked out of the room leaving Deeks to ponder over his impending doom.

Callen easily found a bathroom just down the hall and relieved himself. Flushing the toilet he nearly jumped out of his skin when he seen movement on the other side of the frosted glass shower. He took a moment to steady himself before opening the door.

Nell sat up, finally breaking through the hangover-sleep-fog. She shook her head, her university days were behind her. Should be. At twenty-six she should not be waking up in a bathtub. She jumped as the shower door opened and looked up at Callen, realizing it had been a toilet that had just finished flushing that had awoken her. Then she noticed the fact that Callen only had boxers on, and with her sitting up in the tub... "you're... um..." Callen nearly tripped over himself backing away. Nell almost laughed as she grabbed a shower rung and pulled herself up. "Ow... well... that wasn't the best nights rest I've ever gotten." _But quite possibly the strangest wake-up I've ever had_. Unlike Callen, Nell was dressed. Mostly... but not like herself.

"Where the heck did I get this get up?" She was in a nurse costume. Hat and all. Callen swallowed hard and really was wishing he could just find his damned pants. Looking away from Nell was when he caught his reflection in the mirror he could see bruises forming but he wasn't sure as to why- but it did explain why he felt like he was seventy years old and in need of a hip replacement.

Nell climbed out of the tub, little nurse dress, hat and stockings. Clenching his teeth he went back into the hallway."Deeks? Did you find clothing?" Callen asked walking back to the bedroom.

"I have a tattoo," Callen looked in to see Deeks had taken off the bandage from his arm as it was laying on the ground. Deeks was pressing the newly tattooed forearm to his own chest as if embarrassed by what it was.

Callen couldn't help but laugh at the panic that had come over the normally laid-back detective.

"This isn't funny, I won't have time to get it removed before Hetty kills me for using the unlimited black card. And then I'll be buried with it." Deeks looked at his arm still keeping it out of view from Callen. "I'm so screwed." He leaned back against the wall and his head thudded lightly against it. "Wait! We went out for drinks after the case right? With Sam, Kensi, Eric and oh hey Nell."

"Hey Marty."

"Your in a nurses costume," he observed.

"Nice toga," she snapped back.

"Touche..." he then proceeded to pout. "So... if you're here too... then where is Kensi... and Eric and Sam?"

Upon hearing Kensi scream Nell and both men ran toward the sound, Deeks's faux-toga falling to the ground and they momentarily forgot their state of undress.

Standing up from where she had obviously fallen asleep on the couch Kensi was trying to look at her lower back. "Oh my God, oh my God!" She kept muttering over and over. "Please tell me this is henna. It hurts too much to be henna!"

Deeks could feel his body betraying him, it really wasn't his fault, Kensi was dressed only in a bra and underpants. Not just any- but rhinestone studded bra and panties. Little things that just barely covered. He really wished he hadn't dropped the sheet now.

She looked like a deer caught in headlights as she looked up finally noticing Callen Nell and Deeks. She stared at them, looked down at herself and grabbed a large seat couch cushion to hold in front of her.

She looked back up and in a moment of mercy threw a smaller couch cushion at her partner who kept one harm pressed to himself while the other caught the pillow and put it in front of his groin. His blush hadn't ended with his cheeks, it went right down his chest.

"I can't see!" Eric popped up from the kitchenette. "Shit, where are my glasses."

Kensi looked to her right to see him and backed up so no one could see her backside.

"One sec Eric," Callen walked back to the bedroom and grabbed the glasses from the night stand.

Once back Callen handed the glasses to Eric. "What were you doing with them?"

"Wearing them," Callen responded before putting his hands up, "don't ask me why... do you... remember anything."

"I wouldn't be sleeping in a kitchen if I did," Eric responded glaring at the older man. He looked down at himself. "What am I doing in a tux?" He then looked at Kensi, Nell, Deeks and Callen, "why are you two in boxers, you in a nurse costume... and are you naked?" Only seeing the large pillow Kensi was holding in front of herself.

"No," she responded sharply.

"Nearly," Deeks said.

She threw a glare his way, "watch it."

"Guys..." Sam came out looking worse for wear, bruises and a busted lip, his shirt was gone but at least he had pants. He came over with a suitcase and placed it on the kitchen counter. Kensi hung back behind everyone but they all gathered. "What the hell am I doing with this." He opened it.

Eight packs of high grade explosives sat with respective triggers.

"Wow. When we get shit-faced. We get shit-faced." Deeks said awe etching into his voice.


	2. Where The Hell Are My Pants?

**Glad this is getting some positive feedback, let me know what you think on this one!**

**.**

**.**

LAST CHAPTER:

"Guys..." Sam came out looking worse for wear, bruises and a busted lip, his shirt was gone but at least he had pants. He came over with a suitcase and placed it on the kitchen counter. Kensi hung back behind everyone but they all gathered. "What the hell am I doing with this." He opened it. 

Eight packs of high grade explosives sat with respective triggers. 

"Wow. When we get shit-faced. We get shit-faced." Deeks said awe etching into his voice.

:::

Callen 'Gibbs' swatted Deeks in the back of the head.

"Owwwh!" Deeks wanted to rub his head but that would mean showing off his new ink or dropping the pillow- so he didn't. "Not cool."

"What isn't cool his high grade military explosives in a briefcase beside the bed I wake up in." Sam interjected. "We should call Hetty."

"Wait!" Kensi jumped in verbally, she was still hanging back. "Callen and Deeks don't have pants, I'm in some show girl get up, Nell is in a nurses costume, you're missing your top and beaten up, _Eric is wearing pants_!" Kensi started breathing out of rhythm, panic shining in her wide eyes, "shouldn't we figure out what the hell happened to us! If we call Hetty we are in so much trouble. Last I remember I was in a three thousand dollar gown. Oh my god." She felt her knees wobble. "I'm dead."

"Not before me dearest Kensi," Deeks said trying to make her feel better, "I was the one in possession of that unlimited black card... you know... the only card that could have gotten this room."

She looked at him and her jaw dropped.

Trying to take his mind off the many ways Hetty could kill him and leave no trace he tried to change the subject. "So lets see what you're hoping is Henna."

"What's on your arm?"

Deeks glared, "touche..." remembering Nell getting the best of him earlier.

"Guys, how many times do I have to say-"

"High grade military explosives," Callen cut Sam off earning him a glare. "Got it. I'm with Kensi though, we're not calling Hetty till I at least have some pants."

"And how about knowing what the hell happened last night!" Nell interjected. "Seriously I haven't gotten this hammered since..." she stopped and blinked realizing everyone was looking at her, "you know what, I just want clothing... real clothing, something that doesn't have stockings... and underwear that is not a thong."

Eric's eyebrows jumped.

"Too much information," Nell muttered to herself blushing.

"Well if I had a computer..." Eric started.

Nell smiled, "we could check some traffic cams."

"Be harder to get into with out our Ops equipment."

"But we will manage," Nell finished and held up her fist which Eric quickly bumped with his own.

"Seriously, this place isn't that big," Deeks said. "Where the hell are my pants?"

"Would those be them," Eric pointed and everyone looked to the window where two pairs of pants were waving in the wind.

"Son of a bitch!" Deeks growled. He walked over and opened the window,"hey Callen, your brand new iphone is in your pants pocket."

Callen sighed but also walked over to the window and together, awkwardly, Callen held Deeks as he reached out of the high rise and grabbed their pants, Callen pulled him in. Deeks dropped the pillow and started pulling on his pants.

"Nice Superman boxers," he looked up to see Kensi smiling and then she froze and her jaw dropped. He knew why, he'd forgotten to keep his arm hidden while he pulled up his pants. Callen grabbed his arm and held it still, everyone came around and studied it.

Still a little puffy, and red around the edges, but 'Kensi' was written in artful ink on his forearm- the 'i' dotted with a heart.

"What did you get?" Deeks asked her trying to play it off.

With a dazed look she turned around, and right above her rhinestone panties in the same calligraphy said 'Marty' with hearts floating around it. "Please tell me it's henna. Please. Someone. Lie to me if you have to."

Deeks was feeling much more confident about his new ink now that he knew that Kensi had his name too. Not Deeks. But Marty. His first name. Sure he would never be able to explain to women why he got some girls name written on his arm, but there was a woman in his life that would last longer than his relationships, that was Kensi, his partner.

Callen was feeling better now that he had a pair of pants on- and he was ink free. "Where is the nearest internet café?"

"Are you serious? No way, I'm using my computer at home, it's a better set up," Eric interjected. And when Callen shot him a look Eric continued, "I don't question you about field work don't question me about tech stuff."

"Touche," Deeks said with a grin and Callen swatted him again. Grumpily Deeks rubbed his head, "stop that!"

"Okay, to Eric's," Sam said and then paled, "please tell me I wasn't stupid enough to drive my car."

With this the entire room went silent. Finally Callen put together a loose plan of action. "Eric, since you're the only one fully dressed you're going to get clothing." He held his hand out in front of Deeks. "Unlimited black card please."

Deeks sighed and pulled out his wallet, "she's going to kill me anyway."

Callen threw it to Eric who clumsily dropped it before picking it up. "While you're out, ask about the Challenger. See if it was parked via valet."

"Got it," Eric strode out of the room.

"What about the rest of us?" Kensi asked as Deeks started scouring the room.

"We are going to all sit down and try to piece together last night. We are God damned NCIS Special Agents," Callen said taking a seat on the couch, "if we can discover a terrorist plot, get in, mess up their plan and bring in the bad guys every damned Tuesday I think we can uncover what the hell happened to us last night."

Seeing his logic as sound Kensi took a seat in a chair but jumped back up when her freshly tattooed back hit the fabric. "Fucking hell!"

"It really hurts doesn't it," Deeks popped up from behind the couch, "we must have gotten into these get ups... and alternatively stripped down before we got here. I still can't find a shirt."

"Good job detective," Kensi bit angrily.

"Don't see you coming up with anything Junior Agent Blye."

"Special Agent, I'm a Special Agent."

Deeks smirked, "that you are."

"Enough, focus!" Sam interjected taking the chair across from Callen. "G, what's the last thing you remember... and by the way, you've got a black eye coming."

"I know," Callen muttered miserably. He thought back to the day before. "We finished up the case..."


	3. My University Days Caught Up With Me

**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! The tone of this chapter is a little more sombre but it's necessary for later.**

LAST CHAPTER:

"Don't see you coming up with anything Junior Agent Blye." 

"Special Agent, I'm a Special Agent." 

Deeks smirked, "that you are." 

"Enough, focus!" Sam interjected taking the chair across from Callen. "G, what's the last thing you remember... and by the way, you've got a black eye coming." 

"I know," Callen muttered miserably. He thought back to the day before. "We finished up the case..." 

::

_Callen walked into the Office of Special Projects with his team. It was a win in the books after all they had shut down a large scale human trafficking ring. It didn't feel like a win though. Knowing how many children, teens and young adults had lost their lives. _

"_You look like death Mr. Callen," Hetty noted as the rest of the team went into the bullpen to write their reports. He still had on one of Hetty's suits, Kensi was still wearing a shimmering three thousand dollar gown, Sam and Deeks were in their own clothing, but it was clothing stained with blood. He knew though her comment wasn't about attire. It was the horror he knew was etched into his face._

_Callen stayed silent watching his team for a moment. _

_Kensi's alias had been a wild woman who liked to party. After finding the first shipment of human beings she had to get all dressed up and emerge herself back into the alias just as he had to. Worse, she'd even had to seduce a man into confessing where they were keeping the second shipment. Kensi- unflappable Kensi- had been sick after, physically sick. _

_Deeks- who had been on the case with Sam since Callen had an active alias that could be used- still looked haunted and was looking down at his hands that still had blood crusted around his nails, his blue shirt soaked red. He and Sam had taken the information Callen and Kensi had been able to get and find the second stash of containers that held people inside. Callen hadn't been there for the second, but the first had twisted his gut into knots and Sam had told him that this one had been worse. Much worse._

_Callen took a look at his partner, the heart of the team, Sam looked stoic and it was that shut down of emotions in his partner that showed him how completely this case had broken his team. _

"_It was a bad one Hetty," Callen whispered finally. _

_He turned and faced his 4'9" boss who nodded briefly and he could see the compassion in her eyes. "Leave the paperwork for tomorrow, you all go out, take Nell and Eric with you, they haven't had an easier time with this than any of you. I'll take care of all the immediate details you all just go out and be together, you will all need someone tonight and I'd much prefer if you weren't alone." _

"_I'd just like to sleep Hetty." Callen didn't want to be around anyone. He wanted to shower off the day and maybe drink until he couldn't feel a damn thing anymore. _

_She looked at him with her calculating eyes, "Mr. Callen I know you better than that. You won't be sleeping tonight, neither will your team. They need you. Go, drink yourselves silly. Smile, dance. Live, Mr. Callen."_

::

"Hetty let us go early." He rubbed his temples, the hangover headache wasn't giving an inch. "Deeks wanted to get changed." He looked over at the Detective who strode over and sat on the arm of Kensi's chair.

"I had blood on my clothing,"he said in a whispered haunted voice and subconsciously checked his hands to see if there was any left. Kensi's hand squeezed his knee and he dropped his hands back to his lap. _Blood of that little girl, she couldn't have been more than eight... what they did to her... _He shook his head clearing it. "I showered, got dressed, fed Monty..." He tried to focus but the day before kept haunting him, Callen and Kensi had been still in their aliases, distracting the men... he and Sam had gone in opened the containers to find children.

::

_They'd gone in quick. Sam went left, Deeks went right as they swept for any of the human traffickers. "This is it," Sam had said looking at the container numbers that matched the numbers given by Kensi and Callen, "these three." _

_They hadn't had any back up, there wasn't time. Deeks pulled out the bolt cutters from his belt and cut off the lock Sam pulled away the chain and they each took a door and pulled. "Oh my God," it took everything Deeks had not to be sick. They were dead. Or they looked dead. Blood covered the inside of the container as he and Sam swung their flashlights. _

"_Eric, get medical. Lots of medical." Sam said into his mic. _

"_We need to set up triage," Deeks said stepping in, his shoes sticking to the drying blood on the container bottom. He checked for pulses, but didn't find one on a single one of the fourteen bodies that were cut to ribbons. _

_He knelt down beside the one furthest back, number fifteen, she was so small... no more than eight, naked, curly blonde locks had red tips dyed from blood. He searched for a pulse. "She's alive," he whispered in awe. "Sam!" He shouted, "we've got a live one!" _

_He picked her up her stomach was covered in so much blood he couldn't even tell how many wounds there were. He stepped over dead bodies, _this one is alive, someone survived this. _And if this little girl could survive something so horrible, so could he. _

_He laid her down and put pressure on the wound as Sam was working on the second container, luckily the majority were still alive. "Eric," Deeks spoke clearly into the mic, "how long for medical?" _

"_Five minutes out." _

"_Five more minutes sweetheart, hold on, you're safe now so just hold on a little while longer" he said in a calming tone even as the blood gushed over his hands. She'd been put there recently, he looked around. "Sam_, _this girl couldn't have been put there long ago, I think we still have someone in the area." _

"_Copy that," Sam responded. _

_He looked down at the girl, but her laboured breaths had ceased. "No. No. No!" He started CPR and was startled when minutes later a big hand came down on his shoulder he looked up to see Sam's haunted eyes. _

"_She's gone Deeks." _

"_No." He continued only to have Sam pull him to his feet nearly dislocating his shoulder. _

"_She's dead Marty." Sam looked at him angrily. Deeks knew Sam wasn't angry with him though, he was angry at the monsters who had done this. "They need us." Sam had pointed over to the other victims in various states of harm. "So we need to be there. Got it Marty?" _

_Deeks had swallowed hard, he didn't look back down at that little girl. He just nodded and went to preform basic first aid on the others._

::

He fought the urge to be sick. "We went to the 'He's Not Here' bar down on the south side. I drank. A lot."

"Why is it called the 'He's Not Here?" Kensi wondered out loud.

Deeks smiled, "because when wives call the bartenders always pick up the phone and say 'he's not here.'"

"Brilliant," Kensi whispered in awe.

"Okay, so we went to the bar, I started drinking and... Nell... no my drinking must have fogged the memories."

"If started table dancing was what you were thinking, that's what I remember," Kensi assisted.

"It was true!" Deeks's eyes lit up.

"My university days caught up with me." Nell said blushing. "Dancing, and then... Callen got in a fight!" She jumped up remembering, "some guy kept trying to look up my dress and Callen pulled him back and just punched him! Right in the face!"

"If I recall correctly you can plea _incredibly intoxicated _if he decides to charge you," Deeks says, "but I'll be a terrible witness as I would have to plea the same."

"Then what?" Nell asked sitting back down.

"We left," Kensi said, "we got a call... Sam got a call, he told us we had to leave, no questions."

"I don't remember that," Sam said looking visibly upset by his lack of remembrance. "Who called?"

"And why did whoever was on the line want us to leave so badly?"

"Hetty?" Callen voiced.

Sam shrugged, "I remember beer, and then bourbon... and then tequila."

"BODY SHOTS!" Deeks jumped up. "How could I have forgotten the tequila body shots, I could kiss you right now Sam for making me remember."

"But you won't?" Sam gave an uncompromising glare.

"I'll barely contain myself," Deeks replied with a grin.

"I don't remember body shots." Nell said meekly.

"You should, Callen he just..." Deeks trailed off under the heated glare of the senior agent. Deeks cleared his throat and looked away.

"Oh God..." Kensi looked wide eyed. "I remember the body shots," she whispered now completely unable to look at any of the men in the group.

"Kensi, please, what happened," Nell whispered. And the two women scooted as close as they could and commenced whispering even though the men could still hear. "I don't know who started it." She glared at Deeks knowing full well it was her partner as the memory came back to her.


	4. Where Is Self Control When You Need It?

**And now for the much anticipated BODY SHOTS! Winning. **

**Thanks for all the alerts, favs and reviews! Seriously, you guys are so awesome for being so supportive of this story. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**::**

"_No way!" Kensi protested wiggling in Deeks's grasp her rhinestone encrusted bottom rubbing against his jeans, "you are not getting out of this one Deeks. Don't be a little bitch, you're doing the tequila and that is final." _

_From the name of the place Kensi had expected a hole in the wall dump, but she had to admit, Deeks knew where to party. This place had class and swagger._

"_Fine, but if I have to drink tequila it has to be a body shot," his eyebrows shot up as a wide goofy smile took over his face. _

_They glared at each other for a minute seeing who would break down first. Finally, she turned and laid out on one of the couches in a private VIP area they had paid for- more specifically she'd seen Deeks hand over the unlimited black card. She dashed the salt on her thigh, but her hand was shaking and spilling as she tried to get the tequila in her bellybutton. _

"_Do you require assistance?" Callen asked laughing as he took the shot from her hand and despite his extreme intoxication managed to get the majority into the dip. Deeks handed her the lemon and she placed it between her breasts. _

_Nell was nearly bent over in laughter and her nurses hat nearly fell off. "Oh my God!" _

_With the entire team watching Deeks licked the salt slurped the tequila out of her bellybutton and grabbed the lemon with his teeth, sitting back up and sucking on it happily. _

_The team was drinking, laughing, and back to talking when Deeks leaned over, "I think tequila just became my favourite drink, but only prepared just like that." The heat of his breath against her ear had sent a shiver of pleasure down her spine. Her mind was fuzzy at best, she couldn't recall the last time she'd been so intoxicated but it was wonderful to feel so full of life- especially after that case..._

_Feeling sick she needed a distraction, needed to let the good times roll. "Nell! You should do one!" _

"_I'm in a dress Kensi." Nell responded reasonably, "it covers my bellybutton." _

"_Easily remedied," Kensi responded grabbing the salt and searching the table for a shot glass that still had alcohol, "rum," she announced looking pointedly at Callen, "your favourite." _

"_Salt and a lemon with rum?" Deeks asked. _

"_You hate tequila and are to blazed to care," Kensi noted. "So yes rum with salt and a lemon." _

_She got Nell to lay down and dashed salt on her thigh. "Here I was thinking my drinking days filled with bad decisions were done," Nell said with humour. _

_Kensi kept her voice low as she put the shot between Nell's breasts, "I wouldn't say Callen is a bad decision." Kensi winked at the other girl and then grabbed the lemon slice, "open up," and Nell closed her mouth around it. _

_Stepping back, Kensi tripped and landed in Sam's lap, "hey Sammy!" She kissed him on his cheek. _

"_Hey Kensi," he responded resting his head on her shoulder laughing as his partner licked the salt of the Intelligence Analysts thigh. "I think this is the most fun G has had in a while." Sam confided. _

"_That case breaking was good for us. We need this Sam," Kensi said quietly back. She squealed with delight as Callen took hold of the shot glass with his teeth and managed to down it with out spilling it on himself. Nell and Callen's lips touched for the briefest of seconds as they exchanged the lemon. Kensi smiled and looked to Sam, "want one?" _

_._

_._

That's when things got blurry for Kensi, but she could vaguely remember all four men taking shots from her in various stages. At the time she'd just wanted everyone to relax, have a good time, drink themselves into a state of oblivion. Now- the morning after- she had to deal with the consequences of her actions. And oh boy was she embarrassed.

"Was table dancing before or after body shots?" Deeks wanted to know.

"After," Kensi responded rubbing her temples. She then shot a smile at Nell, "killer balance by the way, that drunk, in heels, on a table. Really, bravo."

Nell blushed as the memories of both the body shots and table dancing came smashing back into her memory. All of it. From Kensi's persuasion, Callen's tongue running up her thigh, Eric helping her up onto the table, Callen punching the man who tried to look up her dress. Sam helping her down and quickly saying they needed to leave.

Of course the rest of the night still was fogged. She wasn't even surprised by the lack of recall on the team. They had gone out with the purpose of getting so mind-numbingly drunk. They had needed it- but the case of explosives? She glanced nervously over at it. What the hell had they done?

"But the bar wasn't the first place we went," Callen said, he was the Agent-In-Charge and he had allowed the previous night to get _way_ out of control. He needed that control back, but he was having a hard time since his blurry memory kept bringing back images of doing body shots off his Junior Special Agent and Intelligence Analyst. Where was self-control when you needed it? "You two were already in those get-ups by the time we were there," he said nodding at Kensi and Nell.

"True, so where did we get these?" Nell asked.

Kensi jumped up and grabbed Nell by the hand, "be right back boys!" And she tugged the younger woman down the hall.

Deeks, Sam and Callen all sat in silence. "How the hell did we get explosives?" Deeks whispered.

"We find out what happened the rest of the night, it will lead us to how and why we got them," Sam assured.

"Maraballi's Costume Emporium!" Kensi said strutting back in with confidence. "It's on the tags."

"Where the hell could they put a tag on..." Deeks trailed off as Kensi shot him an icy glare. "I'm not wondering." _Out loud_.

"It's a place to start, they might remember us, and maybe if we're lucky I said something last night about where I would put the gown!" Kensi sat back and jumped forward again after her back had touched the chair cursing loudly.

"We also need to find out when and where we got the tattoos," Deeks said standing up and pulling out his wallet he flipped through cards before smiling and pulling out a business card, "Asher's Ink. It's not far from the bar."

"Good," Callen said standing, "we've got some leads. When Eric gets back, Nell you'll go back with him see what you two can find on camera, the costume shop, bar and tattoo parlour are all in the same general area- start there." Nell nodded. "Kensi, Deeks- you two take the bar first, see if the bartenders remember anything, but it's unlikely."

"But we'll cover the bases," Deeks said, "we got it."

"When you're done at the bar, go to the tattoo parlour- surely they will recognize you. If they aren't forthcoming remind them it's illegal to tattoo those under the influence... assuming that the bar did come first."

"It did," Kensi said glaring at her senior agent. "Like I would get this joker's name tattooed on me sober."

"The drunk woman's words are the sober woman's thoughts," Deeks said with a grin which earned him a punch in the arm from Kensi.

"Can everyone stop hitting me," Deeks whined.

Callen put up his hands to stop their bickering. "Sam and I will check out the costume place- and see if we can find Hetty's dress. Otherwise we are all dead."

They waited around, each of them trying to clear the cobwebs off their memories, fleeting images and sounds that made little sense from their lack of context. Frustration ran high and it was good Eric finally arrived or they might have driven themselves mad.

"I had to guess on sizes," Eric said with bags, he handed one to each of the agents, "and the Challenger isn't here, and no I don't know where it is either." The Technical Operator had already changed from the tux to his typical board shorts and t-shirt, a new pair of flip flops back on his feet.

Kensi and Nell both left the room to get changed while the male agents pulled on new shirts. "You and Nell get working on the technical side of this, we're going to do some leg work, lets meet up for lunch down on the pier with our findings," Callen ordered Eric who nodded an affirmative.

"And try to find my car," Sam butted in glaring at Eric, frightening the younger man.

Kensi and Nell both came back looking a little more like themselves, Kensi in dark washed denim and a white long sleeved shirt, and Nell in a plain blue t-shirt and blue jeans. "Ready to go guys?"

"Lets go."

::

"Please don't be sick," Kensi begged her partner who was looking green as they seperated from the rest of the team.

"Did you see what they charged me?" Deeks asked having to stop and put his hands on his knees, "that's more than my house. I would have to sell all my worldly possessions, stop payment on rent, and sell my car and you know what? It wouldn't cover that room for a night!" He stood up straight again, "Hetty is going to murder me... or cause me significant bodily harm but keep me alive so she can practice fencing with real swords."

Had she not lost a three thousand dollar gown and worried about what the Operations Manager would do to her she would have found her partner's freak out hilarious, but as the situation stood it tightened the knots in her stomach. "It's going to be okay Deeks," she tried lamely.

"Who are you trying to kid Kens? Me? Or you? Even ignoring the outrageous charges on the unlimited black card, and ignoring the fact you lost part of Hetty's prized wardrobe, we woke up with," he looked around and then got close to her so no one could hear, "high grade military explosives, seriously! How does that even happen? None of this makes sense, I'm still hoping this is a terrible dream incurred by the copious quantity of alcohol I consumed yesterday."

He turned and opened the door to the He's Not Here Bar and let her go in first. They walked to the bar, as memories triggered for both of them. Deeks could now recall clearly the table that Nell had been dancing upon, and the punch that Callen had thrown. Kensi could remember watching Deeks, and then dancing with Eric in a way that would have Hetty insisting they both re-take the sexual harassment seminar just in case. She could feel the heat in her cheeks and was glad the place was poorly lit.

Deeks took a stool and the bartender came over, "what can I... oh Mr. Kinsley would you like for me to set you up in the V.I.P area again?"

"Dear God no," Deeks groaned, Jacob Kinsley had been the alias he'd used during the case and the unlimited black card had been under his alias's name. "Look, I'm sure you remember better than I that we had a... substantial bill last night... look... I don't remember..."

"Anything?" The bartender smiled in good humour. "Don't worry Mr. Kinsley, you wouldn't be the first."

Kensi read the name tag on the bartender, "Eli, would you be able to give me the key for the V.I.P lounge, I think this may be where I lost my earring."

"Sure thing Fern." Eli ducked to get the key and Deeks nearly laughed out loud but took the time to put his best poker face back on.

Deeks watched as Kensi took the key and shot him a glare, he would never stop finding the 'Fern' thing funny, and she would never stop being pissed about it. She strutted out of the room and he forced his eyes back to Eli. "Can you tell me... anything?"

"'Fraid not much to tell." Eli shrugged, "you weren't down here long. A bit in the beginning, you and your companions were doing shots of hard liquor like we were going into prohibition. Then you asked for the privacy of the V.I.P lounge."

"Any security cams there?"

"People pay for privacy." Eli responded.

"At the end of the night?" Deeks prodded.

"Your little red-haired spit-fire of a friend was causing a ruckus."

_Nell? _"What kind of ruckus?"

Eli smiled at this, "she was in that nurses get up, sexy as hell if you don't mind my sayin' so." Deeks couldn't argue so he let the man continue. "Gettin' the guys up here all hot and bothered, flirtin' and castin' smiles. One of the guys got real interested, they get t' dancin' and his girl comes up, fired up, angry as a swarm of bees. Smacks your friend, now this gets a reaction from your friends, the two blond ones ri' off the bat. Ne'er of 'em get t' do a damn thing though cause your girly just pulls a fist and lay's the girlfriend right on her back- and then just struts away. Hands down the highlight of my shift- that and the girly table dancin.'"

Deeks could help but shake his head and smile, as humourous as the story was, it didn't help him get any closer to finding out how the hell they ended up with those explosives. He hoped Kensi was having more luck upstairs.

::

Kensi looked around and frowned. The place had been cleaned up. It was pretty much spotless. Though the sight of the couch brought the memories back clearer.

"_It's just a shot." _

"_I know."_

"_Just a little bit of tequila, it won't be that bad." _

"_I've drank before."_

"_Then why are you stalling." _

_Eric glared at Kensi, "I'm not stalling."_

"_Get at it then," she replied putting the lemon between her teeth._

_And with the encouragement Eric's tongue was running up her thigh sending a jolt down her spine, then the slight suction as he took the shot and then felt the slight tingle of touching lips as he took the lemon from her. _

::

"Oh God," she nearly face palmed. She could remember Callen drunk as hell taking one, she could recall the feel of his breath on her chest as he plucked the lemon from her cleavage. And Sam, she remembered his hands on her thigh as he ran his tongue up her leg.

"They will never look at me the same again," regret of her wanton actions sunk in. "How the hell am I ever suppose to work with them after this?" She still had hope though, a. they so far seemed to have as much memory loss as she and b. they'd surely done some pretty embarrassing stuff too.

Quickly running her hands over her face she allowed herself five seconds to freak out and then reigned in her emotions. They still had to see the tattoo artist. Deeks was no longer just a pain in her ass, Marty was now a literal pain in her back.


	5. There Is Nothing Humble About That Brag

**I love the review's I've been getting for this story! You guys are awesome!**

::

"I don't think I've ever gotten as drunk as I did last night," Sam admitted as he and his partner walked down the street.

"Surely at least one of us should have had alcohol poisoning," Callen agreed as he ate cheese crackers from a box hoping not to be sick. "Seriously, I've never blacked out a night before." Sure his early years were a black mess, and his childhood was flickers of nightmares and flashes of so many faces he had troubles putting names to them all. But so drunk he completely blocked out a night, that was new. And troubling.

He was suppose to be team leader. He knew just how hard the past week had been on his team. He knew, and yet he had not only let them drink themselves into such a state, he'd kept up with them all- or worse, he might have even drank more. He should have been more responsible. He should have stayed sober, watched over them, made sure they were okay.

Guilt gnawed away at him and he was already feeling sick enough from the alcohol.

They got to the costume emporium and walked with as much confidence as two hungover agents eating cheese crackers could muster. The place was huge, costumes for all ages and sizes. Callen flicked through the rack, and pulled out an incredibly slutty pirate costume.

"Something I need to know? Sam asked with a grin.

"Very funny," he put it back. He finally spotted an employee and handed the box of crackers to Sam. It wasn't like he was going to pull out his badge and ask where the dress was. It wouldn't be right under the circumstances. Instead he felt the pull of an alias and quickly fell into it. He had faith his partner would know exactly what he was doing. He pulled a plain gold band from the costume jewellery section and put it on his ring finger.

Sam grinned, "why wasn't I invited."

Callen just shook his head and walked over to the young employee.

"Hi, I was wondering if you could give me a hand."

"Sure thing, what do you need?" She flipped some of her blonde hair back and finally looking close enough, he realized it was a wig, little strands of brunette poked out.

"My wife came in here the other night," Callen started leaning against the counter and looked up at her with his bright blue eyes. "She's... she's very sick. She wanted to go out for a big night with her girlfriend... she doesn't have much time left... She calls me late last night... her meds... they messed with her head when she drank a bit."

The girl looked so sad and wrapped up in the story, leaning forward just slightly and Callen knew she was hooked.

"She can't remember where she put her dress after she changed into the costume." Callen looked down, and fiddled with the fake wedding ring hoping she didn't pay too much attention to the detail incase she realized it was one of the shops. "She knew she got the costume here, I'm just wondering if maybe she changed here, or... said something about where she was putting the gown... She loves it so much." Callen smiled at the woman, "I got it for her when we were in Paris... on our honeymoon."

The girl sighed, "that is so romantic. I wasn't on shift last night, but the store is monitored! Audio included after some guy came in here drunk one night and started saying all these horrible things to one of the younger employees." She came around the counter, "come on."

Callen shot a look back at Sam and smiled.

"Rewind, pause, play," the girl pointed out the buttons. "I got to get back on floor, we're really short staffed today."

"Thank you, so much." Callen said placing a hand on his heart.

She smiled at him and the left with a sigh.

_I still got it. _He thought with a grin.

::

"Okay, we're in." Eric said after finally cutting through the digital red tape.

"We better hope we don't get caught," Nell said worriedly. "This isn't sanctioned."

"We'll be careful," Eric insisted.

The set up was a small and personal. They sat side by side arms brushing as they worked. "I'll try for the traffic cams on the south end." Nell informed him.

"Then I'll go north, but first I'll search for Sam's car. If I don't find it by noon he'll likely throw me off the pier."

"I got a camera!" Nell exclaimed rewinding to the previous night, it caught the team getting out of two taxi's. "Not the best angle." At this point they were all still sober. The team stood on the sidewalk in a circle, talking. There was a shrug from Sam's shoulders. Kensi pulling her arm back and punching Deeks in the arm. They then all walked off screen. "I'm going to have to find another camera further down on the street."

"So... how do you think we got those explosives?" Eric asked as they worked.

Nell bit her lip, "I don't know, but... it had to have been dangerous. Callen and Sam both woke up bruised."

"They also both woke up with out shirts on," Eric responded with a raised eyebrow, "then again you and Kensi..."

"You were wearing a tux!" Nell shot back, her words accompanied by an icy glare. "So don't even start with me. You don't remember any more of the night than I do... do you?"

Eric blushed and looked away. "I remember some things."

"Tell me."

"Nell," his voice was nearly a whine and she quickly typed something into her computer and stepped back taking the wireless keyboard with her. "Tell me or I'll crash it."

"Woah!" Eric put his hands up like there was a gun pointed at him. "Keep it cool Nell."

"Tell me." She put her hand over the 'enter' button and dared him with her eyes.

"Okay, okay..." He put his hands down and looked away. "But you can't say anything to the others okay?"

Nell thought it over, _it must be real embarrassing, _finally she nodded, "unless I believe it to be relevant to the case."

"It isn't," Eric assured, "or I would have already told you. It's just..."

"It will probably be easier if you just tell it from the beginning."

Eric sighed as the beginning of the night came back to him, "alright. Don't blame me for the 151 okay?"

She shot him a questioning look and he started to tell the story.

::

_They got out of the taxi's and stood on the street. The general despair rippled from the group this case had been bad. Maybe even one of the worst. It was up there, and God it hurt every damn one of them. _

"_So... where should we go?" Callen had asked. He was withdrawn and seemingly was forcing himself to be there, to participate, to stay with the group when it was clearly the last place he wanted to be. _

_Hell they'd all had other plans, Kensi wanted a tub of ice cream and a bubble bath. Deeks wanted to just sit in the shower for a while- still unconvinced all the blood was off. Sam wanted to beat the hell out of a heavy bag. Nell wished for nothing more than the sweet moments of a Disney movie because real life currently sucked, and she wanted to be reminded of the innocence still left in the world. And Eric... Eric wanted to shoot someone... in a video game of course, maybe hack something, just to reaffirm that he could. _

_He just didn't want the agents to see the tension in his body. The anger. The fear. Had he been looking though, he would have seen it in them too. _

_Sam shrugged his broad shoulders and crossed his arm's over his chest. Had Nate been there he would have called it a 'subconscious way of protecting oneself and withdrawing.' _

_Eric couldn't help but think that this was exactly the kind of time Nate should be around. _

_They needed him. Badly, even if no one wanted to admit it. _

_Deeks felt as if he should say something in his character, "there is a strip joint down the street." The typical humour wasn't in his voice, it was flat. He tensed knowing what was coming and wasn't disappointed when Kensi's fist connected with his arm. He rubbed it absentmindedly. _

_Eric caught sight of a liquor store and just started walking. The rest of the team followed and exited the store with a bottle of 151 Rum. The alley was dark, and they passed around the bottle. Deeks stared at it, and passed it on with out taking any the first time around. The second he took too much and coughed harshly as he passed it over to Sam. Their minds flickering with their respective truths, the horrors they'd seen. And they drank more. _

_Kensi threw the bottle in the large dumpster when they'd finished, and as sure footed as she was she stumbled a bit with the alcohol. They were all stumbling just a bit. Well other than Callen, it seemed he had a high tolerance for hard liquor, and Deeks who had drank the least thus far. Nell was bad off- the smallest of the group, but hadn't held back and took shot for shot with the much bigger agents. "Sparkly," she said in awe as she clutched Kensi's arm, "it would look good on you." She pointed to the costume emporium. _

_Kensi had a silly grin on her face, "everything looks good on me." _

"_There was nothing humble about that brag," Sam said with a grin. _

"_She won't wear it," Deeks said crossing his arms. _She's in one of Hetty's dresses..._ but intoxication didn't put much weight to his thoughts and they fluttered away. _

"_Yes I will," Kensi said indignantly. "Come on Nell. We'll catch up with you boys" she waved her hand gesturing wildly at all of them, "later." With a gentle tug, the intoxicated younger woman was crossing the street with the drunk Kensi. _

"_It's going to take them a while," Callen said. He'd gone shopping at Kensi's request once. And only once. Never an experience to be repeated. He shuddered. "It's cold." _

"_No it isn't." Deeks said. He felt his own forehead, _no fever, _he thought. _

_Callen's face twisted and he quickly turned back toward the alleyway and heaved. Eric cringed. The senior agent had taken a double swig for every sip of the stuff the rest of the team had taken._

_The case had been hard on Callen. Eric and Nell might just know that better than the other agents. They'd heard the words Callen had spoken so coldly to the human traffickers it was like he had been one of them. They'd heard him comforting Kensi after the case, when she was throwing up, and it was almost like he was trying to convince himself that the things they had done really had been for the greater good. _

_Callen heaved again and Eric rubbed circles on the senior agent's back. Callen glared at him. _

"_You're not the only one hurting," Eric whispered. _

_Callen flinched and frowned. "Sorry Eric." He turned to be sick again and Eric could feel Callen's body contorting dry heaving as there was nothing left in his system. _

_Eric knew the senior agent didn't like being touched, but couldn't help but feel bad for him and needed to do something other than stand looking away like Deeks and Sam were doing. So he did what his mother had done when he had been sick. Rubbed circles. "It's over now." Eric said. _

_Standing up Callen rested his forehead against the cold brick of the building. "It's never over Eric." _

::

Nell sat down with a heavy heart. Callen's words from Eric's mouth left her cold. "It wasn't because it was embarrassing that you didn't want to tell me..."

"It was personal, I don't think Callen would have shown that..."

"Kind of defeat?"

"Weakness?"Eric shrugged, "had he not been drunk, or really beaten down. Both? I don't know, but he wasn't our 'fearless leader' last night. He was just as hurt as everyone else. I don't think he'd want it going around that the legend G Callen has a weakness, or a soft spot."

Nell frowned, "I feel like we let him down sometimes. Not like 'we' as in you and me, but 'we' as in the team. Not on a case, but personally. Socially he's stunted."

Eric managed a half smile, "don't tell him that."

"We're kind of like... family to him. It's how he sees us."

"You been talking to Nate?" Eric asked.

Nell glared. "He needs us."

"We need each other," Eric responded.

His computer alarmed and he looked over. "Found Sam's car." He sighed in relief. "It has a parking ticket for being in a loading zone, but it's in one piece." He remembered finding Sam's car before- burnt to a crisp and the horror he and Nell felt, they ultimately didn't tell Sam. It was a small relief that the car was safe but he took comfort in it. Eric leaned in toward his computer screen. "Wait..."

"Oh my God," Nell whispered she bit her lip, "you found it, you're telling them."

Eric pouted, "they're less likely to kill you."

Nell shook her head sternly and turned her attention back to her computer. "No way, it's on you rock star."

"Damn it."

:

**A little more sombre than the others, but just what is it that Eric found? Hmm? Reviews are love!**


	6. He  Is  Not  My  Boyfriend

Asher's Ink had motorcycles parked out front. Burly men stood outside smoking cigarettes and were looking appreciatively at Kensi. "From the looks of this place I should be glad I didn't wake up with a skulls and snakes on my arm," Deeks whispered as they walked toward the parlour.

Kensi grinned, "you're happy with my name on your arm, the heart is quite endearing."

"Might want to watch that wicked tongue of yours Kens, in case you forgot my name is on your back, hearts and all," Deeks shot back.

She prickled a bit, but kept her stride, she walked into the shop first and Deeks followed, he'd let her take lead here. No matter what they heard, it was going to be embarrassing. For both of them. Secretly he was glad that Callen and Sam had sent them here, they could edit what they told the team.

"What can I do for you?" A heavily tattooed and pierced woman came up pushing back her pink dreads. "Lookin' to get your sugars name on your arm."

"Little late," Deeks responded showing the woman his tattoo.

She grinned, "looks like Renny's work, and that looks fresh, just get it?"

"Yeah," Deeks responded. "Could we talk with Renny?"

"He's due into the shop in a half hour, you willin' to wait?"

"Sure," Kensi said, "well wait."

::

Callen rewound the footage all the way to when Kensi and Nell stumbled into the store. He pressed stop, and then play and sat back to watch it all unfold not knowing how much it would change his view on the two women.

"_Oh look at this," Kensi said excited as she entered the store. She held up a bagged burlesque costume, "sexy." _

"_Very," Nell agreed and stumbled over to the wigs and tried on a long blonde one, flipping it back, "what do you think?" _

_Kensi turned her attention over to Nell and looked her over, "na, I can't see you as a blonde." _

_Nell took it off and put it back on the dummy head. Kensi stopped in front of a dressed up dummy, rhinestone bra and underwear, a feathered back and head piece. Nell came up beside her, "you like it?" The younger woman asked. _

"_So shiny," Kensi responded in awe walking around for the full effect. "Imagine Deeks's face."_

_Nell grinned, "why are you thinking of Deeks when you look at an outfit like that." _

_Kensi blushed, "I didn't say...anything... insinuating Nell." _

"_Please Kensi," Nell laughed, "people at OSP have a running bet on when you two will get together." _

"_What?" She cried out indignantly. _

"_Do you ladies need help?" _

"_Yes, I want this," Kensi said stern faced as she pointed to the dummy._

"_I'll grab you one from the back room if you want to meet me at the fitting room," the employee responded. _

"_Great," Kensi smiled. When the woman left she looked to Nell, "got to get you dressed up too." _

"_That's really not necessary..." Nell was nervous and looking at her hands. _

"_Oh yes it is, Nell and Callen sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g," she sing-songed merrily. _

"_I don't... I don't know what you're talking about," Nell retorted with as much confidence as she could muster. _

"_Please, I see the way you look at Callen from across the room." _

_It was Nell's turn to blush. "I won't tell Deeks if you don't tell Callen." _

"_Deal," Kensi quickly responded, "though I don't see why you just don't go for it." Kensi busied herself going through the rack. _

"_Why don't you just go for it," Nell looked at costumes so she wouldn't have to look the agent in the face as they spoke on things they wouldn't dare speak of sober. _

"_We're partners, priority of life, they'd separate us, put us on different teams because that is protocol." Kensi sighed, "besides I like being a bachelorette. It's better that way. Wasn't in Marilyn Monroe that says _'a wise girl kisses but doesn't love, listens but doesn't believe, and leaves before she is left_.'" _

_Nell pondered this over, "but you already love him, so you already screwed that up." _

"_Hey," Kensi pouted but then smiled and pulled out a nurses costume, "talk about getting _someone's _attention. Guys love nurses." _

_The two women went over to the change rooms and switched clothing. "We're going to stay in this," Kensi said pulling her mastercard from her wallet and paying for both sets. _

"_You didn't have to do that Kensi," Nell protested. _

"_You didn't even want it to begin with, I made you wear it, so I'll pay." _

_Nell grinned, "thanks Kensi." _

"_No problem." _

"_What are we going to do with our clothing though?" _

"_Store it, there is a bus terminal next door, I have a locker," she said pulling her keys from her clutch and jingling them. "Thanks!" She said to the employee and they both left. _

Callen pressed stop and rubbed his temples. As team leader, this presented all kinds of problems. Kensi basically admitted feelings for Deeks. Nell... he couldn't help the smile that came on his face and he was glad that Sam wasn't in there with him.

All that was really important to tell the others was that the dress was in Kensi's bus station locker. Everything else that transpired didn't need to be told to the rest of the team. Nothing had changed.

Except for Callen. Now it was no longer a suspicion that Kensi and Deeks had a 'thing' but it was real, Kensi even had gone so far as to think of the priority of life protocol, but had admitted that she 'hadn't gone for it' which meant technically they could stay on the same team.

And Nell wasn't a field agent so the protocol wasn't applicable... but it did raise a lot of questions. Callen stole the tape and put a new one into the security centre. Tucking it into the back of his pants and pulling his shirt to cover it he left the centre, and thanked the girl for her help. This tape had left him with a lot to think about.

"Did you find what you were looking for." Sam asked leaving the costume shop.

"Yes," _and so much more_.

::

"Renny," the woman with pink dreads greeted as the tattoo artist walked through the door. Renny was a big man, muscles on muscles, long grey beard and bald, ripped jeans t-shirt and leather vest. Kind of man that made Deeks a little nervous. "These two would like to speak to you."

He looked at them and spoke, "no refunds."

"Not looking for one, could we go sit someplace and talk?" Kensi asked.

He smiled and looked her up and down before nodding his head and leading them into a room filled with tattoo equipment, "Kensi and Marty, what can I do for you two lovers?"

"Lov-" Deeks choked on the word and looked over at Kensi who was wearing a similar expression of surprise. "We... uh... don't remember last night. At all."

Renny laughed, "really? Wouldn't have guessed."

"What were you thinking!" Kensi snapped, "tattooing people in that kind of state."

"He paid extra, wanted it so badly," Renny responded looking at Deeks. "Your girlfriend-"

"He. Is. Not. My. Boyfriend." Kensi punctuated every word with angered clarity.

"Fine, your... something, whatever, Marty paid extra, wanted it bad." He looked over at Kensi, "you put up a fight. Said it was a bad idea, but the he just kissed you."

Kensi said, "he what?" at the same time Deeks said, "I what!" They looked panicked at each other.

Kensi punched Deeks hard in the arm, "why would you do that!"

"Don't get in a huff," Renny said laughter hidden in his gruff voice, "you quite enjoyed it, kissed him right back, then told me to tattoo you first before you wussed out."

"Oh man..." Deeks looked worriedly over at Kensi, "I remember."

They left the tattoo parlour and sat a block away on a bench. "Tell me everything," Kensi said angrily.

"Everything?" Deeks croaked.

"Everything."

Deeks figured he was going to be in for a world of hurt when this was over.


	7. You're The Cheese To My Wiz

_They had separated from the group. Why? Deeks couldn't remember. Pretzels! That was why, Kensi had wanted one and they had gone in search of a pretzel stand. Instead Asher's Ink had caught their attention. _

"_Ever thought about a tattoo?" Deeks asked leaning in to peer through the window. _

"_No," Kensi replied quickly. "You?"_

"_Yeah, when I was a teenager mostly. Grew up in a gang infested neighbourhood. Tattoos were a part of initiation." _

"_You were in a gang?" _

"_No, would have been easier had I have been," he leaned back and looked at her. He didn't really like talking about his past but alcohol just made the words slip from his tongue. "Wouldn't have gotten beaten up as much... sure at the beginning, initiation is hell, but then you're a part of the gang, and then they protect each other." _

"_Yeah but gangs get into gang wars." Kensi shook her head and the headdress of the costume fell into a puddle. "I'm not picking that up," she muttered. _

"_True," Deeks said, "but at least you have one of the gangs behind you. I got beat up when I was eight, walked down the wrong street wearing a red shirt." _

_Kensi frowned, she'd grown up in a safe neighbourhood and couldn't imagine someone harming her vision of little blonde headed Marty Deeks. "That's awful." _

_Deeks shrugged, and thought _no where near as vicious as the beatings I got from Dad.

"_And after the gangs? Did you ever think about a tattoo then?" _

_Deeks nodded, "met this girl when I was a lawyer." _

"_Don't tell me you were thinking about getting her name." _

"_Thought about marrying her," Deeks admitted leaning back against the brick wall of Asher's Ink. Kensi was shocked into silence. "Instead, I broke up with her when I made my career change." He frowned looking distant. "I ould be gone for weeks, months at a time working undercover. The pay dip wasn't something she was too keen on either. She kept trying to convince me not to switch careers." He shrugged, "guess it wasn't love after all." _

"_Lets go in," Kensi said opening the door, "we can look at some pictures and I'm cold and want to warm up." He followed her in and they stood side by side looking through books of beautiful tattoos, "that is gorgeous," Kensi breathed at a grouping of lilies on a woman's shoulder. _

_They stood there flipping in silence and Kensi broke it first looking up at him, "have you thought about getting lover's name since?" _

_Deeks blushed, "no." He looked over at her, _yes, but she isn't a lover- yet. _"Haven't been in a serious, long term, looking forward to rocking chairs when we turn eighty together kind of relationship." _

"_You're in it for the long haul," Kensi said. _

"_Weren't you? When you were with Jack? Would you have gotten his name?" _

_This was clearly the wrong thing to say. She glared at him. "No, I wouldn't put someone's name on my body." She swayed slightly and moved her feet to gain better balance. "That would be just stupid." _

"_Come on, it's a show of your faith in love, in that person, and that you're going to spend the rest of your life with them." Deeks responded. "A wedding ring can slide right off your finger. Ink is permanent." _

"_Didn't know you were such a romantic Deeks," Kensi bit with her temper spiking. "And if there is one thing I've learnt in life it's that _everyone _leaves eventually." _

"_Not everyone," he responded stepping forward- sober he wouldn't have been stupid enough to invade her personal space while having this conversation. _

_She pegged fingers, "My dad, he's dead, he's gone, he's left me." One finger. "Jack, up and left me. Abandoned me." She counted out a second finger the pain evident in her voice- so much so that Deeks's heart ached. "Dom," her voice cracked, "my partner, my friend, he died. He left." _

_Deeks looked down a moment and then grabbed her shoulders, "your dad loved you so much, I know this just by how you talk about him, it's obvious. He didn't leave you of choice and I bet he's watching over you, so proud of the woman you've become." He skipped over Jack who he had no excuses for. "Dom, he was your friend, and he didn't leave this world of his own will. He didn't consciously leave you." _

_Tears were streaming down her face and he brushed his thumbs to wipe away the tears, "Kens, look at me." When she wouldn't he spoke again, "Fern... look at me, please." She looked up and got trapped in his eyes. "I'm not going anywhere. Nothing short of death could make me. I won't leave you. You hear me. I will not ever leave you Kensi." _

_She smiled, almost shyly, "maybe." _

_He pulled her into a hug and over her head calligraphy caught his attention he let her go. She watched him, "I'll prove it." He said pointing to the alphabet. _

"_Marty..." _

"_Kensi." He waved over the tattoo artist. _

"_I'm Renny, What can I do for you?" _

"_Getting my girls name on my arm. Big letters, Kensi." _

"_Marty, really? This is a very bad idea, don't do this." _

"_Oh I'm doing it." _

"_Marty," her tone was warning. _

"_That's K-E-N-S-I," he spelt it out for the tattoo artist not wanting to go around with her name spelt wrong on his arm. _

"_Sounds like you've been drinking." Renny said. _

_Deeks flashed the unlimited black card, "no sir." _

"_No sir then," Renny responded with a smile. _

_Kensi pulled Deeks aside, "are you out of your mind?" _

"_No, I care about you, out of everyone in the world, you're my favourite." He touched the tip of her nose as he swayed drunkenly. "We have each other's back's through the worst of the worst. If nothing else, you're my partner, I trust you more than anyone, I trust you with my life- every day. I'm not leaving you, we're partners, you're the peanut to my butter, the Bonnie to my Clyde, and if there is anyone in the world that I should have immortalised on my skin. It's you." _

"_This is a bad idea," she whispered._

_Deeks put his hand behind her head and pulled her close as he kissed her. She responded immediately- neither would have dared done this sober, but the intoxication was the push they had needed. They wanted this. They both really wanted this. When Deeks pulled away she blinked a few times and still saw stars. Deeks smiled. "Now, I'm getting your name on my arm. Excuse me." _

"_Woah," she followed, "we're partners. And... you're the..." She smiled, "cheese to my wiz." _

"_Clever," he responded laughing. _

"_If there is anyone in this world who's name should be forever written on my skin... it's yours. You're kind of my best friend," she said looking up from under her lashes, blushing just slightly. _

"_You're kind of my best friend too." He whispered huskily. _

_She walked up to Renny, "my lower back, same font, Marty, M-A-R-T-Y." _

_The next few hours were winces of pain and the sound of the ink gun. _

_Deeks handed over the card and they walked out patched up. _

_And then it was a blur. _

::

"Wow," Kensi was reeling. Sure these were thoughts she'd had. Him being her best friend. Her problems with abandonment. But she'd never spoken them out loud. She bit her bottom lip nervously. As he went over everything the bits and pieces came back to her mind and she could remember it in vivid clarity. Except the kiss. Oh she knew it had happened. But it wasn't clear, it was a scatter of emotions and _absolute bliss. _One thing was for certain, Marty Deeks could kiss a girl silly.

"Yeah." Deeks waited for a punch to the arm. Maybe a slap to the face. He looked over nervously, he'd been looking away for the entire telling, if he seen the looks on her face he might have stopped, or lied.

"So..."

Kensi looked over to see Deeks's adam's apple bob as he swallowed nervously. He looked over and they got caught in each others eyes. The emotions were raging wars and they both looked away. "Now what?" Deeks whispered.

"We're going to have to deal with this." Kensi responded. "After we find out what happened last night." Kensi worked her ass off to become an agent, it was hard being the female, everyone looked at you, waiting for a show of weakness.

"But we're going to talk," Deeks said. "We can't just pretend it didn't happen."

Kensi thought of the kiss, maybe this was the push they needed. "Could have if we hadn't talked to Renny," was what she said and she watched Deeks's eyes become devoid of emotion as he stood.

"Come on, we should go, we're due at the pier soon. Hopefully there aren't more stories about us." Deeks started walking, "last thing I'd want is to embarrass you."

"Deeks," Kensi plead.

"Don't," he responded and for once didn't match his step to hers.


	8. I Was Hoping To Plea My Case

**Sorry this one is real short, but life happens- and I really wanted to cut it off there, it makes for the perfect beginning to the next chapter!**

::

Sam and Callen had gotten to the pier first, then Kensi and Deeks who were silent other than a brief greeting. Knowing Deeks to be a real talker the older agents exchanged a knowing look and waited for the last partnership to show up. Nell and Eric were bickering as they walked toward them, hushed so the agents couldn't here.

"Since when do Nell and Eric argue?" Sam wanted to know.

"Not since Nell's first week and she kept ending his sentences." Callen replied.

"She still does that," Kensi noted.

"But he doesn't mind anymore," Callen responded as he was looking at the young intelligence analyst with new eyes, sure he noticed her before, sure he liked her, they were friends, but the age gap and his firm belief that people should never get married (a lesson he learnt the hard way, ex-wife took the dog, and that was just unforgivable) ensured that he never really thought about a relationship with Nell, or a relationship with anyone for a long while. After all, how can you have a relationship with someone when you _don't even know who you are_?

Nell and Eric stopped played rock, paper, scissors which Eric lost, he sighed in defeat and they both finally sat down.

"So Kensi," Callen said, "I found where you dress is."

She let out a breath of relief. "Oh thank God! Where is it?"

"Your bus station locker," Callen replied.

She smiled wide, "this is great," she looked around, "I want a pretzel."

"Really?" Deeks glared over and pointed meaningfully to his tattoo.

She smiled at him, "too soon?"

"Way too soon," Deeks replied with a sigh.

"What did you guys find out?" Callen asked nodding toward Kensi and Deeks.

"Not much at the bar," Deeks re-told the story of Nell punching a girl which caused the Intelligence Analyst to blush. "Nothing new at the tattoo store."

"Really?" Callen doubted that, especially when he had video proof of Kensi talking about Deeks in the costume shop.

"Nothing relevant," Deeks amended.

"What about you two?" Callen asked looking to Eric and Nell.

Eric looked nervously to his partner who simply said, "you found it, and you lost at rock, paper, scissors, you're telling them. Not me."

"We were looking into the whereabouts of your car," Eric said looking at Sam who visibly tensed.

"Is it okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, fine. Uh... parking ticket."

"Oh... that's not bad, not nearly as bad as I thought."

Nell kicked Eric's shin under the table and he yelped, "tell the rest of it."

"Really?" He whined, she glared. "We re-wound the footage... to... last night... and...um..." He looked to Nell, "any assistance partner."

"Nope."

Eric looked back up nervously at Sam, "someone's rigged it to blow with the same kind of explosives you woke up with."

"WHAT!"

"Yeah, we can't tell from the footage if it's rigged to a door, or the engine, or remote detonator... if you want to save your car... now might be the time to call Hetty."

"No!" Deeks jumped up, "we are not calling Hetty, she will seriously murder me- we forgetting who had the unlimited black card?"

"Sorry, you're now a scapegoat Deeks," Sam said pulling out his phone.

"Don't you dare."

"It must be hard for you to be intimidating," Sam said punching in the number, "with Kensi's name and a heart on your arm."

"Anyone?" Deeks looked around wildly.

"We need to inform Hetty since the explosives are wired to blow," Callen replied calmly. "And now I'm worried we may have been compromised last night, hell we might have burned ourselves."

"You really think we've been compromised G?" Sam asked as he froze mid dial.

Callen shrugged, "I only remember a quarter of what happened last night, can you say with certainty that we weren't?" Sam shook his head. "Then call. Don't worry Deeks, I'll take responsibility for the unlimited black card."

"What?" Deeks was both grateful and shocked.

"Because, this is my team, and I am responsible," Callen responded and looked at Sam. "Dial."

"I don't envy you partner," Sam muttered entering the last digits to Hetty's phone.

"Mr. Hanna." Came Hetty's voice. "I'm going to murder the lot of you."

"Wow straight to murder," Deeks muttered, "I was hoping to plea my case."


	9. Gave Charlie Sheen A Run For His Money

**Thanks for the support that I've been getting with this story, now I don't usually post on weekends but since I only put out a short chapter on Friday I felt guilty. So enjoy the product of my guilt!**

Last Chapter: 

Callen shrugged, "I only remember a quarter of what happened last night, can you say with certainty that we weren't?" Sam shook his head. "Then call. Don't worry Deeks, I'll take responsibility for the unlimited black card."

"What?" Deeks was both grateful and shocked. 

"Because, this is my team, and I am responsible," Callen responded and looked at Sam. "Dial." 

"I don't envy you partner," Sam muttered entering the last digits to Hetty's phone. 

"Mr. Hanna." Came Hetty's voice. "I'm going to murder the lot of you." 

"Wow straight to murder," Deeks muttered, "I was hoping to plea my case." 

::

"Plea, beg for mercy, and pray to your gods Mr Deeks," Hetty's voice came over the phone and it sent a chill down the detectives spine. "Because I'm going to murder each and every one of you."

"For what exactly?" Callen had to ask, "I'd just like to know why I'm going to have my head on a spike."

"You six have worried me sick!" Hetty responded and there was an audible sigh. "Get to the office immediately!"

"Have we been burned?" Callen had to ask.

There was a pause, "not that I'm aware Mr Callen, but after your shenanigans last night, I wouldn't be surprised. Hell I wouldn't be surprised if you'd woken up next to Mr Deeks."

There was a look of absolute fear that shot between the two men and a blush on Deeks's face. "Or if one of you had been in jail." Deeks and Callen let out a sigh of relief, she didn't know everything, none of them had been in jail. "Mr. Hanna," her voice was cold.

"Wait... is she insinuating Sam went to jail?" Nell whispered curiously.

"If so, does that mean Deeks and Callen wake up together?" Eric whispered back, which caused him to be on the receiving end of angered glares from the detective and senior agent.

"They did come from the same way... but Nell was with them," Kensi said with a bit of a grin but it fell off her face in the wake of the awkward mental image that came to mind and it made her feel a little woozy.

"I woke up in the tub, Deeks was in the bedroom, don't know where Callen came from," Nell filled Kensi in.

"Hetty knows all," Kensi whispered and nearly had a giggle fit at the though of Deeks and Callen sharing a bed.

"And she's still on the line, now get your butts off the pier. Kensi, stop looking for a pretzel and get your asses into ops now."

"Yes ma'am."

"Once we find out everything," Callen said standing, "we are never- ever talking about this again, understood?"

"Understood," the rest of the team coursed.

::

"Glad to see you are all well," Hetty met them at the side entrance and lead the way down the corridor, "all things considered."

"How much do you know?" Callen inquired.

"Probably more than the six of you," she started up the stairs and Callen exchanged a worried look with Sam before the team followed her and entered the tech's lair.

Eric took his chair and let out a sigh of relief, "you know about Sam's car?"

"Of course Mr Beale," Hetty responded, "I've already sent a team to seal off the area of civilians and bomb-squad to deal with disarming." She looked up at Sam, "what did you do with the briefcase?"

"How did we get the brief case?" Callen asked.

"Later Mr Callen, where is it Mr Hanna?"

"Stored it, at my house before we met up at the pier."

"I want it brought back here," Hetty said, "I'll send Renko, you'll give him the keys."

"I can get it Hetty," Sam argued.

Hetty looked up at him over her glasses, "do not push your luck with me today Mr Hanna."

Deeks couldn't help but snicker which only drew the small terror's attention. "I would not be so quick to laugh Mr Deeks. We will be talking about that lengthy bill from the credit card I gave you. I do recall you signing a waver saying you'd spend no more than ten thousand. You tripled that in one night- one night that you were not on an active case."

"I'll take responsibility for that Hetty," Callen jumped in.

"And why would that be Mr Callen?"

"Because it is my responsibility," he said simply, "my team."

Hetty tutted, but then turned sorry eyes to her agents. She knew the horrors they'd seen, the events they had forced themselves through for the greater good. Vance was going to have her old hide for the absurd charges. "My team," Hetty responded, "you're part of one of my teams. I didn't take the card back from Mr Deeks last night, and I should have. It's my responsibility and I will deal with Leon when the time comes."

Deeks let out a breath and the tension just seemed to dissipate into thin air.

"So..." Kensi spoke quietly, "can you fill in some of the blanks?"

Hetty sighed, "you guys gave Charlie Sheen a run for his money last night."

Deeks let out a roaring laugh, and wether it was Hetty's comment or Deeks's laugh the entire team joined in. It was almost as if they laughed because they were so relieved, relieved that Hetty wasn't going to murder them in particularly horrible ways with weapons she'd collected worldwide.

Hetty smiled, maybe just maybe her agents were going to pull through this mess, maybe their mental health wouldn't be forever scarred by the last op. "Mr Hanna, Mr Deeks, Miss Blye go get chairs, Mr Callen make some tea- bergamot if you will, Miss Jones and Mr Beale, pull up footage from the ATM on the Venice Beach- North side."

::

The team completed their assigned tasks, and Sam handed his keys over to Renko before returning to tech central. Callen passed Hetty her freshly brewed tea and everyone sat down in a circle looking at Hetty waiting for her to begin.

She smelt the tea, tasted it and found it to par, she sat back and looked to her agents. "Where to begin..."

::

"_Miss Lange?" One of the operational technicians walked up nervously to her desk. "One of the unlimited black cards have been charged too. I thought at first it was for an active case, but I see now that the case was already closed." _

Mr Deeks, _Hetty thought, she also thought of the monstrosity of a day her agents had, had. " It's fine." _

"_Really?" The technician looked surprised but under Hetty's expression didn't press the matter. _

_A few hours later the same technician walked up and looked nervous. "Yes?" Hetty asked exhausted. _

"_Um... Special Agent Sam Hanna was arrested by LAPD." _

"_What!" Hetty jumped out of her seat. _

"_Spe-"_

"_I heard you, it was rhetorical!" Hetty took a calming breath, "what for?" _

_The tech looked to the paper in his hand, "drunken disorderly, resisting arrest, and threatening an officer." _

_Hetty followed the tech and got him to pull up the footage. Sure enough the entire gang was there, Mr Deeks laying in the sand waving his arms and legs before getting up- a sand angel. He smiled but the camera didn't have audio so whatever he earned a smile from Kensi for was lost on her. They were all stumbling, Miss Jones actually falling and Mr Callen helping her back to her feet. They were all talking at the same time and then Hetty realized- they were singing. _

_Sure enough this is when LAPD rolled in, Deeks trying to play it cool, he turned his head and plopped his but down into the sand pulling his partner down with him. Callen wrapped his arms around Nell and swayed with her almost like they were dancing, but Hetty could see he was trying to casually move them out of the situation... that or he just couldn't stand straight. Mr Hanna on the other hand was confrontational right off the bat and the officers seemed to completely ignore the rest of the team when faced by his size. _

_Words were lost on Hetty with out audio, but they were shared, one of the officers had enough and moved to arrest Sam but Sam fought back pushing the cop. It became an all out brawl, punches thrown, and eventually one of the officers took out his baton and hit Sam with it. The three cops worked away on him and eventually they got Sam cuffed. No one on the team did anything but watch them take Sam away. _

::

"Thanks for the back up guys," Sam said bitterly.

"We didn't all need to go to jail," Callen replied looking over to Nell to see how she reacted to Hetty's telling. He vaguely remembered, more than anything he remembered the scent of her, the sweet cherry scent of her perfume, or maybe her shampoo? That and the plastic scent of the costume, new from the package and that brought the visuals of her dressed up, he ground his teeth and looked away.

"They would have beat the snot out of me," Deeks said sitting back.

"Even though you're their liaison?" Kensi inquired.

"Especially because I'm their liaison."

"Would you like me to tell you the rest of what I know, or would you prefer to just keep talking?"

"Sorry Hetty," they chorused.

"Now where was I?" She whispered and took a sip of tea before continuing, "ah yes..."

::

_Hetty wasn't about to leave her man in prison and quickly went down to get Mr Hanna released. _

"_No, you're going to let my agent go," Hetty was a woman of small stature, but being short hadn't harmed her career, in fact, it probably advanced it- but it did seem to make LAPD cops think they could walk all over her. _

"_Drunk and disorderly," the cop replied, "pay the bail." _

_Hetty was about to make this particular officer's life a living hell when the commander walked up behind her, "let her agent out, God knows I don't need more paperwork and I don't really want to be hearing from the director of NCIS anytime soon." _

_Hetty smiled, at least someone could see sense. Mr Hanna was bruised up and missing his shirt that had gotten ripped and bloodied in the fight. "Mr Hanna, we are going to have words tomorrow, I assure you. The only reason I'm not chewing you out right now is because I want to verbally rip you a new one when you'll remember it." _

"_Sorry Hetty," Sam replied feeling small. _

_She was about to respond when her phone rang, she looked to the caller ID and turned her back away from Sam and the officers, "yes Director?" _

"_I may be in Washington, but it doesn't mean word doesn't get around." Hetty was a little surprised, surely he couldn't know about the drunken chaos her agents were causing. "Finally shut down that human trafficking ring! Good work, send my regards to the agents. They did fine work today." _

"_Thank you Leon, I'll pass it on." She was quick to get off the phone but when she turned around Sam was gone. "Oh bugger." _

::

"Sam got away from you Hetty?" Deeks was surprised.

She sent him a heated glare, "I'm sorry, were you just volunteering to tell Vance about thirty thousand dollars you racked up in one night, _not on an op_?"

Deeks swallowed hard, "not really."

"Lovely tattoo by the way."

Deeks flashed a look over to Kensi and they were both blushing. "I'm never living this night down am I?"

"Never," Eric smiled.

"You are not innocent in all of this Mr Beale," Hetty responded turning to him.

"What? What did I do... I didn't wake up with a tattoo."

"But you did wake up in a tux," Nell chirped.

"You woke in a nurses costume so watch it," he retorted.

"Children, do you want to know what happens next?" Hetty questioned. They all looked to each other nervously, part of them wanted to forget, to ignore what they didn't know. Curiosity won over though, and everyone nodded. Hetty poured a bit more tea and took a sip. "I had to follow your movements through cameras, I don't know it all, Sam met back up with you all on the beach and then you made yourselves scarce, I was pretty shocked- not that you turned back up on cameras, but where."

The team looked at each other, nervous energy emanated from the group.

Finally Deeks couldn't take it, "well, where did you find us?"


	10. I Bet They Have Pretzels

**Thanks for all the favs, alerts and reviews on this story! You guys rock!**

Last Chapter:

"Children, do you want to know what happens next?" Hetty questioned. They all looked to each other nervously, part of them wanted to forget, to ignore what they didn't know. Curiosity won over though, and everyone nodded. Hetty poured a bit more tea and took a sip. "I had to follow your movements through cameras, I don't know it all, Sam met back up with you all on the beach and then you made yourselves scarce, I was pretty shocked- not that you turned back up on cameras, but where." 

The team looked at each other, nervous energy emanated from the group. Finally Deeks couldn't take it, "well, where did you find us?" 

::

Instead of telling the agents, Hetty turned in her seat and handed Eric his handheld, "bring up the footage titled: I'm going to murder my agents."

Eric swallowed taking the familiar weight and, indeed that was exactly what Hetty had titled the file, he pressed play and they all watched the footage of them on screen- not just visual, this camera was also equipped with audio. The team looked to each other nervously.

"Is that?" Nell whispered leaning forward.

"The happiest place on Earth?" Sam questioned.

::

"_I hate Disneyland," Kensi whined. _

"_Don't worry, the men in fuzzy costumes have gone home for the night," Deeks responded cheekily. _

_Nell was in a fit of giggles, and Callen was the only thing keeping her upright. _

_Eric was pressed right up against the wall 'sneaking.' _

_Sam laughed at him, "Eric you're only making yourself more suspicious."_

_Nell's laughter grew louder and she threw her head back, it pressed against Callen's chest and he looked down happily upon her. _

"_Gimme a boost," Kensi said. _

"_What?" Deeks looked at her incredulously, "you hate Disneyland." _

_She leaned in conspiratorially, "I bet they have pretzels." _

"_Really? You're insatiable!" _

"_I like that word," she said. "Insatiable," she annunciated every syllable, her eyes locked with her partners as she ran a finger down his chest, she leaned in and whatever she said next was to quiet for the mic to pic up on. _

::

The team all turned and looked at Kensi and Deeks who were blushing profusely.

"Don't say a word," Kensi spoke menacingly toward the team.

With the footage still playing, the team turned to see what else happened.

::

_Deeks put his hands together, "watch my arm, alright?" _

"_Yeah, yeah, I'm trying," Kensi responded putting her foot in the harness of his hands. _

"_You've got to be kidding me," Callen said watching them. "You're going to do a B and E on Disneyland, for a pretzel." _

_Deeks pushed her up and nearly fell over himself, the intoxication doing nothing for his balance._

_Kensi swayed and put her hands against the brick wall. "For a delicious, lightly salted, oven warm pretzel Callen. Not for a bag of pick and mix! Deeks, a little higher." _

"_Hey! What are you guys doing?" _

"_Kens, down!" Deeks said in a quick whisper and she grabbed his shoulder and he dropped his arm, she landed on both feet but swayed into him. _

_Three security guards approached them, "what the hell do you think you're doing?" One asked. _

"_Practising for the circus, did you see that lift," Deeks said with a goofy grin._

_The guards looked at each other, "have you folks been drinking tonight?" _

_Nell's fit of giggles came back, and it seemed whenever she stared up, Callen's face lit with joy and he would be smiling with her. "I'll take that as a yes," the one said, and he looked to his partner, "call LAPD." _

"_Woah," Nell said stumbling from Callen's embrace, and pointed angrily at the security guards, "fuck the police." Eric howled with laughter and Deeks and Kensi both fell to the ground succumbing to their laughter, pains in their sides. _

_One of the guards went to grab Nell and was quickly stopped when Callen's hand wrapped around his wrist. Callen didn't order his team very much, he used a calming suggestive tone with them, he knew they would follow through with what he said anyways. This though, this was an order. "don't touch her." _

_The man tried to pull his arm back but Callen's grip tightened. The second guard, perhaps a little green instinctively punched Callen, in his drunken state he let go of the first and stumbled back. _

::

Callen gingerly touched the black eye he'd woken with. Well at least that was explained- but his overprotectiveness with Nell hadn't gone unnoticed by the rest of the team who now instead of looking at Kensi and Deeks, they were all staring at Nell and Callen.

"Stop looking at me," he growled, "the footage is still playing."

They all turned back.

::

_Sam stepped forward and Deeks was getting to his feet and even Eric came forward, all the men protecting little Nell, "get lost rent-a-cop!" Nell shouted from behind the wall. _

"_Shh!" Kensi tried to be serious wrapping and arm around the younger woman but ended up in a giggle fit. "When did you get so agitated?" _

"_Since they came and are going to arrest us all," Nell said with a pout, she grabbed the back of Callen's shirt and tugged. "Disneyland sucks," she said when he looked over his shoulder at her. _

"_I couldn't agree more," Kensi said. "Lets cuff 'em and get out of here." _

"_Really?" Eric said looking back. _

_Kensi let go of Nell and pushed through the men and unprovoked grabbed one of them twisted his arm behind his back and pulled the pair of plastic restraints from the security guard's belt, "they don't even have metal." _

_One of the men went for Kensi and were met with a fist from Deeks. And then a second. And a third. "Deeks!" Kensi shouted at him and he seemed to snap out of it, he stood, the man laid unconscious in the grass. _

_The third was backing away but Sam grabbed him and put plastic restrains on. _

"_This looks like something we shouldn't have done," Callen said and looked at the bloodied knuckles of the detective. _

_Deeks was also staring at his hands in disbelief and his eyes glassed over, Kensi took hold of his elbow, "come on, lets get out of here." _

"_Did I..."_

"_You had my back Deeks," Kensi whispered. _

_He just kept staring at his hands. "She was couldn't have been more than eight Kensi..." _

_She looked at him and knew he was reliving the case all over again in his mind, the blood on his hands a fresh reminder of the horror from hours ago. "It's okay Marty, come on, lets get you washed up." _

"_It's cold," Eric whined as they walked away. _

"_Why don't we stop by your place and get a jacket," Nell suggested snuggling into Callen, she was personally glad for the chill, it gave her the excuse, his arm around her and she relished the feeling. _

_The team moved out of range of the final camera and the footage went black. _

::

"Hetty you mislead me," Callen said folding his arms over his chest hoping to divert the attention the group was still giving him and Nell. "I thought you said that Eric wasn't so innocent in all of this!"

"I am getting there Mr Callen," Hetty snapped back, "on your way to Mr Beale's residence... you encountered some problems..."


	11. The Stupidly Brave

Last Chapter:

"Hetty you mislead me," Callen said folding his arms over his chest hoping to divert the attention the group was still giving him and Nell. "I thought you said that Eric wasn't so innocent in all of this!" 

"I am getting there Mr Callen," Hetty snapped back, "on your way to Mr Beale's residence... you encountered some problems."

"Problems?" Nell whispered in a tiny voice. She didn't want to look up, she could feel the looks the agents were giving her, worse, she didn't want to see Callen's face. What if he looked horrified by what he'd done, disgusted, or embarrassed. She wasn't sure she could face her colleagues again.

"Mr Hanna recognized on of the men that you walked by," Hetty put her tea aside, "recognized him from our most wanted list."

"I have a feeling this will start to explain the explosives," Kensi noted.

"Oh Miss Blye, I wish to hell I had sent you all to Bingo, would have been safer, instead you guys decided to start up your own op while under the influence of alcohol."

"We..." Callen rubbed his temples, "we went undercover, drunk, with out orders?"

Hetty nodded, "you sent in Mr Beale."

Callen felt a pit in his stomach and lurched from his chair to be sick in a wastebin, his stomach heaved the cheese crackers and left him feeling hollow. "I did what?" He asked standing up straight praying he'd heard wrong.

"I think this part should be told in order."

Callen left the room and came back with a tea cup, he poured from the kettle his hands actually trembled. He'd put his team in a situation where they had been in grave danger. Not just agents, but Eric?

He picked up the tea cup and it sloshed, he put it back down on the plate and pressed his hands down on the table willing his knees to stop shaking, he felt as though they would buckle. Some days he wondered if the job had finally become to much to handle.

"What happened Hetty," he said with his back to both her and the team.

Hetty could hear the resignation in her Senior Agent's voice. "Mr Callen."

"What did I send him into?"

Ah, she knew that would be the part to bother him most, his putting Eric in danger.

"You didn't send him in alone Mr Callen."

"I shouldn't have sent him in at all Hetty!" It was the closest thing to anger the team had seen him express. "I shouldn't have been-"

"Mr Callen," Hetty raised her voice, just slightly, "you six saved half of Los Angeles last night."

"Whaa?" Nell looked up finally shocked, she ended up looking past Hetty and seen Callen. She found herself smiling nervously at him. Despite the turbulence within him, the sight of her lips twitching upward had his doing the same.

"Sit, Mr Callen," Hetty ordered and he did just that, settling down between Nell and Sam once more. "You were on your way to Mr Beale's as I said, and Sam noticed William Larkin."

"Bomb specialist, broke out of prison three years ago. Blew up a park full of kids and parents- all Naval employees," Sam said the man's face coming to his mind. "Half a dozen other attacks to his name, a real son of a bitch, every SEAL, NCIS agent, and cop should be on the look out for him, he's absolutely nuts."

"He was," Hetty noted, "he was absolutely bonkers."

"Past-tense," Callen said wearily.

Hetty stood and picked up the tea Callen had poured but hadn't drank, "here, drink this, I'll tell the rest."

Callen looked at it, he didn't want to take it, the clatter of the cup and plate would give away his shaking hands. Nell's were steady as she took it and leaned her shoulder so it brushed his arm, she handed him just the cup, "you look like you could use some calming."

He took the cup from her, their hands brushing and he was surprised to find his hand had steadied. His lips twitched upward and she beamed at him.

"So Sam noticed Larkin and you all ducked into an alley way, I couldn't catch what you were saying..."

"We were making a plan of action," Deeks said.

"I was," Callen's tone almost argumentative.

"I was trying to equally implicate us all."

"Thanks, but it's unnecessary."

"You just want the glory," Deeks quipped and earned himself a elbow from Kensi, "owh!"

"I want to hear the rest, quiet." Kensi spoke and punctuated her words with a cold glare.

"Okay, sorry, go ahead Hetty."

Hetty took a moment before beginning, "you all step out of the alleyway, suddenly all business... oh and by step I really do mean shamble, stumble, shuffle God you were intoxicated."

"Got the hangover from hell to prove it," Deeks said but quieted under Kensi's stare.

"But you had a plan..."

::

_Sam and Deeks kept on Larkin's tail while the rest went to Eric's house and when they immerged Eric was dressed in a classic tux. _

"_I didn't even know you owned pants," Kensi noted looking him up and down appreciatively as they stood on Eric's front lawn. _

"_I also own contacts," Eric said, glasses in hand, "should have left these inside." _

_Nell took them and put them on her face, "woah!" she quickly swatted them off, "you are blind."_

_Callen picked them up and put them in the front pocket of his button down shirt, "come on, we've got one shot at this, he has a suitcase, and if everything Sam says is true than either he has a plan and we're on a time limit before this son of a bitch blows half of Los Angeles up, or he's on his way to sell explosives so someone else can blow up half of L.A." _

_They all caught up with each other outside of the club. "Sam... you don't have a shirt, you go in the alley and make sure when Deeks makes the distraction he doesn't get himself killed." _

"_Got it G," Sam shuffled along toward the back of the club. _

"_Kensi," she smiled over at him, "you ready for your part?" _

_She looked Deeks up and down, "oh yeah." _

"_Deeks?" _

"_Ready to be a punching bag? Yeah, got it. How do I always end up drawing the short straw?" _

_Kensi snorted but said nothing. _

"_Eric?" _

"_I got this G," Eric replied. _

_Callen shifted his weight to his other foot and stared at them, "I'll be in the room- you speak tech, we agents don't. Keep him going, praise him if you have to, make sure you keep his attention... and for the love of L.A, don't piss him off." _

"_And me?" Nell looked up curiously. _

"_I need you to watch the back exit, keep out of sight, understand? Sam is at the side entrance where most people get thrown out of the club, but if they decide to take Deeks out back I need someone to be able to call Sam and tell him to get there- preferably before they beat Deeks to death." _

"_Wow, I have so much faith in this plan," Deeks muttered. _

"_Nell, don't come out of hiding. Not until Sam gives you the all clear, got it?" _

"_Yeah." _

"_Nell," he tilted her head up. "I'm serious." _

"_I know," she whispered. _

"_Alright," he pulled back. "Lets do this." _

::

_Kensi went in first, she flirted, sashayed her hips and danced in her rhinestone get up. She had gotten Larkin's attention, she could feel his eyes on her and right on cue Deeks was behind her, his body pressed up against hers and as much as she loved the feeling she needed to pretend to hate it._

"_Hey baby girl," Deeks whispered, "I know this is an act," he said when she started struggling and he kept his voice low, "please just don't kick me in the family jewels." _

_She shoved him back, pivoted on her heel and slapped him across the face. "Keep your hands off of me." _

_Bouncers attention on them, waiting to see if he would back off. He sighed, they were huge. "Come on, Fern, baby girl," his hands were around her again and they were pressed chest to chest, she glared up at him, "I ever tell you you're sexy when you're angry?" _

_One of the bouncer's grabbed him and pulled him away, he wanted to throw up his hands in surrender, but that wasn't part of the plan, he needed to get as many bouncers out of the building as possible. He vowed to one day get revenge on Callen for this. _

_He squirmed, threw an elbow into the bouncer and three other's joined in. They wrestled him on their way out and Deeks was grateful for the intoxication when they literally threw him from the back stoop, four stairs up. He was lucky he'd rolled on some cardboard which kept the scrapes to a minimum, but the air vacated his body and he desperately tried to suck in a breath. _

_Nell was waiting, hiding just out of sight. Callen couldn't be serious when he said not to do anything. How could she just stand there, so close, and not help? It was different watching from ops, where she really couldn't do anything- but here?_

_She shot off the text to Sam and then came out of her hiding spot as two of the men had Deeks half standing between them still gasping for air and the third pulling back to punch him. _

"_Hey! You leave him alone!" She shouted. _

_The bouncers and Deeks all looked over, he groaned, they should have left Nell out of this she might just be the most intoxicated of all. Even if she did look a little bit like a super hero in the comic books standing there with her feet planted apart, hands on hips and in a nurses costume. He shook his head of the strange thoughts as one of the men started walking toward the petite woman. _

_Deeks forced himself to squirm around regaining the large men's attention. He sucked in a breath, "hey! Stop," he managed weakly but the man didn't even look back. "Hey!" he shouted, "Hey, you must have been born on a highway! That's where most accidents happen!" _

_The man turned, "you think you're a funny guy?" _

_Deeks swallowed, already planning revenge on his Senior Agent for this. "My partner thinks not, so how about we just cool off, go inside and have a nice cup of shut the fuck up and let me go!" _

"_Now, now," the man walked back over, "you little shit eating failure-"_

"_Failure," Deeks cut him off looking incredulous, "kind of like you're dad's condom?" _

_The man pulled his fist back but stopped, surprised more than anything when Nell tried to push him. He didn't budge. She looked up with wide eyes. "Damn, you dress up just for me," he went to push back some of her hair and she tried to push away from him but he was much too strong. _

"_Let her go!" Deeks shouted renewing his attempt to get away from the two big bouncers, "let her go you goat-fucking-shit-eating-son-of-a-bitch!"_

_It was a good thing Sam showed up when he did since the man still had a hold of Nell's wrist and with his other hand ready to backhand the detective. Sam grabbed the bouncer who let go of Nell in surprise, a quick uppercut and the man was down. The two other bouncers let go of Deeks and it was two on two with Sam pushing Nell back to safety. _

_Deeks knew he was physically smaller and drunk so he moved quickly to choke out the one, and Sam fought for a few minutes before knocking the other out. The three bouncers laid out in the alleyway. _

"_You okay Nell?" Sam asked worriedly. _

"_Yeah, I'm fine Sam." _

"_I'm fine too," Deeks said knowing full well Sam hadn't asked and had no intentions to. "Incase anyone was wondering." _

"_We should get out of here, our part is done," Sam said leading them back toward the street. _

"_Hey Nell," Deeks caught up to her side and she looked up at him, "thanks for saving my pretty face." _

_She giggled, "no problem Marty." _

::

The team sat back having watched the security footage from the back of the club and looked at each other. Deeks looked directly at Nell, "there is a fine line between bravery and stupidity."

She crossed her arms over her chest, "and which side have you decided I'm on?"

Deeks grinned, "our side, the stupidly brave," which earned him a laugh.

Callen was looking grumpily at the screen, "you should have listened."

"And Deeks would have been spitting out his teeth," Nell argued. "I knew what I was getting myself into."

"Did you?" Callen shot back steaming.

"Calm yourself Mr Callen, you are use to taking risks, you accept them onto yourself and you know the day to day risks your team runs. Miss Jones may be an Intelligence Analyst but she is a part of this team and I understand you don't expect her to take the same risks but she, like all other members of this elite team are willing to put themselves in harms way for the good of others." Hetty sat back and Callen knew this was a conversation he would be having later, privately with Nell where Hetty couldn't use her words of wisdom to make him feel like a child.

"So what happened next," Callen asked dreading the answer.

Hetty nodded to Eric who brought up the next bit of footage, "it wasn't your most... finessed work... but it was effective..."


	12. You Going To Be Sick Again?

**Second last chapter! OMG! I can't believe the ending just snuck up on me. I was going to embarrass them more, but I went in the direction of solid plot rather than mindless tom-foolery. Anyways, hope you enjoy it, let me know what you think! **

Last Chapter:

"So what happened next," Callen asked dreading the answer. 

Hetty nodded to Eric who brought up the next bit of footage, "it wasn't your most... finessed work... but it was effective..."

::

_With the bouncers out of the club, it was much easier for Eric to approach Larkin- as there was no one guarding the VIP section. Sure William Larkin had bodyguards and they stepped forward the second Eric entered the room, "Mr Larkin, I'm here to make a deal," Eric said with more confidence than he would have ever managed sober._

"_Really?" Larkin had a smirk upon his face. "What do you have for me?" _

"_Money, I hear the that you have explosives, I'm here to buy them." _

_Larkin looked to his bodyguards and then back to Eric bemused. "And where did you hear that?" _

_Eric gave a casual shrug of his shoulders as he took a seat across from the mad man. "I hear all kinds of things from all kinds of sources, you deal with bombs, I deal with intel... it's made me a very rich man." _

_From what Sam had told them if there was anything Larkin liked more than blowing stuff up, it was money. _

_Larkin sat back and studied him, "what kind of intel?" _

_Eric smiled, and went on to go over the blueprints of a very dangerous bomb- leaving out bits and pieces just in case. He kept him interested and he really hoped it would all be over soon, he was getting too warm in the tux and really just wanted to sit back and drink a cool one._

_::_

_Callen sat in wait studying the new comers until the one stood out, walking in with a briefcase. "Follow the money," he muttered to himself picking up his drink, pretending to trip and spilling the rum and coke down the man's shirt, "sorry man," he swayed not even having to pretend to be drunk. "My bad, lemme buy you a beer." _

"_No, it's fine," the man replied checking his watch before hastily looking around, "you know where the VIP section is?"_

_Callen studied the man, he was looking for a section, a place, he put his money on the fact that the two men had never met before this business deal. "Yeah, follow me," he directed him in the opposite direction and into the bathroom hall. _

"_What the hell?" _

_Callen quickly put the man in a choke hold and when man felt heavy and had given up clawing on his arm, he dropped the man to the ground and pulled out the drivers license. Liam Prent, he put the id back and tossed him out the side door still unconscious. _

_Picking up the dropped briefcase he slipped into an alias and walked into the VIP section letting out a breath that Eric had kept Larkin talking. _

"_And you are?" _

"_Mr Carl," Callen said in an overconfident way putting all his weight on to one foot and his grip tightening around the briefcase, "I work for Mr Prent. I brought the money." _

_There was a flash of confusion that flickered upon Larkin's face and Callen knew he had said the wrong thing. His gaze fell to the briefcase. If not money, what the hell was inside? _

::

Callen could feel the familiar knot of dread as he watched the footage Eric had pulled up by Hetty's request. It was almost like he was back in that room making a drunken rookie mistake. He hadn't checked the briefcase. He should have. _What was I thinking? Why didn't I check first! _Callen was pissed with himself and his jaw clenched the muscle jumping under the skin.

A hand discretely ran over his, he looked over to Nell who looked sadly upon him, "don't beat yourself up," she whispered and her hand was back in her own lap.

She had a calming effect on him, sure he was still angry with himself but he let the tension roll off his shoulders.

"You didn't check the briefcase?" Sam asked wide eyed. "You've had a fair share of reckless plans, but they're always well thought out."

And the tension was back. "I was drunk Sam," Callen retorted angrily, not really at Sam, he had a valid point. Callen was still angry with himself, and being drunk was **not** an excuse.

Hetty put up her hands and the agents all sat back and stopped their talking, "do you want to see the end or not?"

The team all looked expectantly at Eric who pressed play.

::

"_Eric," Callen said in a very soft whisper, "go." _

"_G?" Eric's voice equally soft. _

"_You heard me," Callen said and when Eric went to move and one of the guards went to grab the tech he was met with a kick to the gut and when he keeled over in pain a knee to the face. One guard down. "Go!" Eric backed out of the room and made his way through the throng of people to the door. _

"_Kill him!" Larkin ordered of his two remaining guards and the man himself had no where to go, the only way in or out of the section was through Callen. _

_One of the guards went for his gun and it was like the basic disarming sparing that the team did every morning, reflex and instinct, moves practised hundreds of times Callen, despite being drunk quickly disarmed the man and kicked him back while dropping to get the gun. "Federal agent, drop it," he ordered the still armed guard._

_The guard didn't listen and instead aimed, Callen shot him. The man he'd disarmed was standing with a knife. "Seriously?" Callen complained taking aim, "drop it!" Instead the man charged him and two shots to the chest and the man fell. _

_Callen pointed the gun at Larkin, "put your hands where I can see them." _

"_You killed my guards," Larkin's voice filled with surprise. _

"_I'll kill you too if you don't put your hands where I can see them." _

_Larkin's movement was fast, but Callen's reaction was faster. One shot, right between the eyes. The rest of the team ran in behind Eric to see the blood spattered room. "Why don't they every just drop their weapons?" Callen asked frowning._

::

There were days, many days, where Callen wished he could forget the people he'd killed. Most of the time it was just a flash, the faces were to numerous to have consistent nightmares and he had a feeling the figures in his dreams were compositions of the many he'd killed on duty. They were bad men, it had been him or them, but... he just murdered three men, no orders.

"Callen?" Sam was looking worriedly at his partner, "you going to be sick again?" Sam didn't like how the colour had drained from Callen's face, or the faint greenish hue that had taken the place of the typical sun kissed tone.

"Thinking about it," Callen replied with dry humour. He took deep breaths and he really needed to know... he turned to Hetty, "what was in the briefcase I had brought into the meet?"

Hetty took in a deep breath, "you brought in the explosives, Prent had stolen the high grade military explosives, Larkin I suspect was going to make a statement with them, while his own bombs are destructive they are crude and taking lives with the military's own bombs?" Hetty shook her head, "he deserved what he got Mr Callen."

"What happened after that?" Kensi asked quietly almost not wanting to know.

"Well..." Hetty looked around, "you all got the hell out of dodge after checking the two briefcases. You left the one filled with money with Larkin, and took Prent's bombs with you... Eric there is footage by the hotel, it's the last bit I have."

Eric searched through and brought it up on the big screen.

::

_The team was walking toward the hotel, Callen was stripping off his shirt blood splatter evident and obviously angering the agent who threw it in the trash can. Nell touched his arm but he drew away. _

_The words were lost, this camera had no microphone. _

_Sam said something and Callen glared at him. Then Kensi spoke and shook her rhinestone bottom. Callen had a hint of a smirk and then Deeks stripped off his shirt and twirled it around his head and threw it, the team laughed while Callen just shook his head. Nell touched his arm again and he visibly relaxed she said something and he put an arm around her shoulder as they walked to the hotel. _

_They were an awful mess and Deeks handed the card from his pocket to Eric- the only one suitably dressed to get them a room for the night. They disappeared into the elevator and the footage went black. _


	13. About As Responsible as Lindsay Lohan

**Last chapter guys! Thanks to everyone who has read the story, taken the time to review and loved it enough to tag it with an alert :) Hope this ending is one you'll enjoy! Love and Light!**

::

"Why you hung your pants out a window, I have no idea," Hetty said. "Or if there are any other hiccups in that night I'm afraid I have no answerers for you six, but next time I tell you to go out and let loose I'll make sure to babysit the occasion."

"Come on Hetty," Deeks said with a grin, "we're totally responsible."

"You're about as responsible as Lindsay Lohan, Mr Deeks."

"Ouch! Hetty, you wound me," Deeks replied dryly.

"What about my car?" Sam asked.

"It's being processed and double checked, it will be back here by morning." Hetty replied pulling out a set of keys, "you may use the Mustang till then."

"And the call Sam got when we were at the bar?" Eric asked.

"That was me," Hetty responded, "I told him to get you all a cab and go home, but... all it did was get you out of the bar," Hetty sighed and then looked at her weary agents and smiled at them. "You six should go home, drink some Ginger Ale, eat soda crackers, sleep. I expect you back here at nine thirty tomorrow morning." Hetty said standing and leaving them with each other.

"Wow," Eric said finally breaking the silence.

"We stopped a total nut job last night," Kensi said looking smug.

"And got some totally rockin' ink," Deeks said grinning at her. She glared momentarily but her lips twitched giving her away.

They all went into their favourite parts of the night they were still having trouble remembering despite seeing quite a bit on the big screen.

Callen felt withdrawn, he'd killed people, plenty of people, he did it frequently. Could he have hurt someone in the state he was in the night before? The nausea swept over him again. He hadn't even remembered the next morning that he had killed three people.

"And Nell," the use of her name snapped Callen from his thoughts, "yelling at the police," Kensi was laughing. "Hilarious, we work in law enforcement and you're yelling 'fuck the police' seriously? Brilliant!"

Nell was blushing and Sam stood, "well I'm going to do as Hetty says. A good nights sleep sounds perfect." He jingled the keys, "and I want to see how this car handles." He gave a wave as he exited the room.

"A tub of rocky road," Kensi said dreamily.

"And lightly salted, warm from the oven pretzel?" Deeks teased.

"You know a place?" Kensi asked.

"Of course."

"You've been holding out on me!" Kensi said punching him in the leg.

"I'll show you... if you let me drive..."

Kensi looked to be having an internal debate before putting the keys in his hand, "see you guys tomorrow!"

Eric grabbed the bag he'd left at work before the case had started, "my own bed sounds wonderful," he said with a yawn and hitting a few buttons on the keyboard and every bit of tech in the room went into sleep mode.

"Night," Nell called.

"G'night," he responded.

Callen and Nell sat alone with the hum of the sleeping computers, and the illumination of the bluish lights. They sat in silence for a moment, Callen stood and put the cup over by the kettle and took a seat across from Nell but wheeled it closer so their knees were almost touching.

"You could have gotten killed," he whispered there a hitch to his voice it wasn't just anger simmering under his skin, there was fear too and even if she hadn't heard it in his voice she couldn't have possibly missed it in his eyes.

"You had a gun pointed to you. Twice. And a knife! I say the odds for me were much better," Nell responded with her wide eyes staring back daring him to argue.

He glared at her, "you're not an agent Nell! You should have just let Sam deal with it."

"Again, Deeks would have been hurt Callen!"

"And he knows how to take a punch!"

"You expected me to do nothing?"

"That's exactly what I told you to do, text Sam and don't get seen!"

"You wouldn't have asked that of Kensi!"

"Kensi is a highly trained special agent! You're not!"

"I couldn't just stand there and watch him get hurt when I could do something about it!"

"And what would you have done if Sam hadn't shown up when he had?" Callen was fuming and stood up, his hands running over his short hair. "What if he had just let those two men beat on Deeks, what if he had taken you?" Nell swallowed hard as Callen paced and his voice was loud- angry. "What if he had hit you? What if he had a gun Nell?"

"Callen?" She stood and grabbed his arm but he quickly shook her off. "Callen!"

"They could have _killed_ you Nell!"

The room went both quiet and still. Callen had stopped pacing and the only sound was the hum of the computers and their breathing. Nell could hear her heart pounding in her chest. There was so much raw emotion in Callen's voice it brought tears to her eyes.

"I'm **not** sorry for what I did, I couldn't just... watch as they hurt Deeks. Could you have stood there when a member of your team was being hurt?"

"That is different!" he said exasperated, but at least he said it in a quieter tone than he had been speaking.

"How so?" Nell crossed her arms over her chest, "they're like family to me too you know."

They looked at each other, Callen still looked pissed and was frowning while Nell just seemed inquisitive. "I'm not going to win this... am I?" Callen asked his blue eyes searching her.

"No." Nell responded simply. "I know I'm not trained to deal with situations like that, and I know I disobeyed your order, but... you'd have done the same thing."

"I'm a trained agent," Callen said, "had you have gotten hurt on my... drunken op it would have been my fault." His hands gripped her shoulders as if he was reassuring himself she was there, perfectly fine- aside from the hangover- uninjured despite the events of the night. "I don't think I could have lived with myself if something had happened to you last night," Callen admitted and his voice nearly broke mid-sentence.

She swallowed hard, "I teared up when I watched that clip... when those guys drew their guns... even having you sitting right next to you, and knowing you were fine..." her lip quivered, "my heart was up in my throat and-"

Her words were cut off when his lips touched hers. Her brain short-circuited and the words died on the tip of her tongue. Her senses were infused with him, the feel of his lips, his hand on the small of her back, the other a fist in her hair, the lingering scent of his aftershave.

Her hands made fists gripping his shirt and pulling him closer there was a desperation about the kiss, a need and a deep seeded sexual undercurrent which told both parties this wouldn't be the last time.

There was a short draw back enough for each to take a gulp of air and their lips connected again. Nell didn't even realize he was pushing her back till her hip hit the table and he lifted her to sit on it which made up for the height difference. They continued their heated kissing, Callen standing between her legs which were wrapped around his waist as she tried to get as close to him physically as she could.

Callen came to his senses first pulling away and throwing a glance at the door. "We're at work," he said as if in a daze.

"Yeah," Nell whispered touching her swollen lips. "Not caring to much at the moment..."

This got a smirk out of him, "you might change your mind if Marcus from accounting walks by."

Nell rolled her eyes as she laughed, "or Hetty comes back to see why we haven't gone home for the night like our colleagues." They stared at each other for a moment before Callen took a step back and she lowered herself from the table. "So... my place?" She asked.

Callen pulled a set of keys from his pocket, "I'll drive."

::

"Just try it!"

"No!"

"Kensi."

"Deeks."

"Open your mouth."

"I'm not putting _that_ in my mouth."

"Come on Kens!"

"Deeks..." The tone was a warning.

"Come on Kens, just... try it."

She stared at him before sighing, "fine."

"Open up."

She opened her mouth and she closed it, savouring for a moment. "Damn it."

"I was right, wasn't I?" Deeks asked with a smug tone. "Good isn't it."

Kensi ripped off another piece of the pretzel as they sat on the beach and dipped it into the Rocky Road ice cream Deeks had purchased. "Only you would think that dipping the pretzel into the ice cream would be a good idea," she said with a smile.

"Well pretzels are good, and ice cream is good..." he looked pointedly at her, "and sometimes two good things on their own make a great thing together."

She stared at him for a moment before, "we aren't talking about Rocky Pretzels anymore are you?"

"You named it?"

She grinned, "answer the question."

"We have a thing, a simmering thing, a thing that... we got drunk and all those walls and fears slipped away and... we were great together."

She stood and then straddled him on the bench, "we were, weren't' we?"

"Wanna see if we still are?" Her eyes gazed over with lust and Deeks smiled, "take that as a yes," he whispered before pressing his lips to hers, tongues colliding and he could taste the ice cream on her. There was a softness, a testing spirit to the kiss and when they pulled away they studied the other person for their reaction.

Deeks licked his lips and Kensi's eyes hooded.

Neither spoke for a long minute.

"I live a block away," Deeks said urgently.

Kensi was off him in a second putting the lid on the ice cream and putting their goodies into the plastic bag. "We are not telling the team."

"Not telling the team what?" Deeks asked innocently as he pulled his keys out of his pocket with one hand and found Kensi's hand with the other. Their fingers intertwined as they hurried off the beach with the glow of young lovers.

::

Hetty sat back at her desk. Her agents had worried her. The memories of the awful case that had preluded the events, the previous night of tracking them, telling them all what had happened, the look upon her Senior Agent-in-Charge's face... she had been worried he was going to pull out his gun and badge and quit on the spot.

She'd been so scared for each and every one of them during that night either for their emotional of physical well being.

But then she's seen Sam leave with a smile on his face. And then Kensi and Deeks leaving together, smiles and laughter with their banter. Eric with his bag laughing as he talked to someone on his cell phone. Nell and Callen being none to discrete with their 'casual' touches, it was obvious there was young love blooming between them, they couldn't keep their hands to themselves.

Hetty smiled putting her kettle away.

Her agents were going to be okay.


End file.
